Aflame
by Knows-it-all
Summary: Once upon a time we hated each other and then we loved each other. Everything has changed now. We were back to square one. This time around, it was different. He hated me for running away, but the flame of our love still roars inside my heart. I'm not going to let the fire in Klaus Mikaelson burn out, I'm going to make it grow, make it burn again, deep inside of him. Sequel to BFM
1. Chapter 1

**Today**

 **Tomorrow**

 **Everyday**

 **My heart calls out for you**

 **Searching for you.**

 **This heart you have stolen**

 **Misses you, loves you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _One Year Later_**

"AHHH!" she screamed and instantly woke up when she felt the cold ice water on her body. Caroline didn't know what was happening until she heard the chuckles, and her eyes moved toward the culprits. "You assholes!" She grabbed her pillows and hurled it at them. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Can you blame us, Caroline," The girl with long dirty blonde asked, her blue eyes sparking with humor. "You weren't waking up at all. For how long would you keep napping?"

Caroline glared at them before looking down at her wet vest. "So you decided on this? Couldn't you have chosen something else?"

"You wouldn't have woken up either way."

"How could she, Val? She was far too gone in her dreams," Nora said with a knowing smirk. She plopped down on the bed and crossed her legs. "Tell me, Caroline, who is this guy you have been dreaming about?"

Caroline's eyes widened and her heart started to race. "W..what..are you talking about?" she stammered, watching them nervously. "I don't dream about anyone." _Lies. Lies._

"Really? Ever since you moved in with us, you've been muttering in your sleep, pleading for him to forgive you. Who is he and what did you do to him?"

Sweat started to form on her forehead at Nora's remark. She tried to shrug their suspicion with a nervous chuckle. "And you think that was about a guy? Nora, I think you heard wrong. There's no one in my life now, hasn't been in a long time."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Caroline. Our shift starts in twenty minutes, and you know how Aurora gets when someone's late." She rolled her eyes. "That woman takes everything seriously to a whole new level." Valerie left, leaving Caroline alone with Nora. If she had a choice, she would have begged Valerie to take their friend along to avoid her questions.

"Do you miss him?" At her confused look, Nora explained, "Enzo. Do you miss him? Is it him you have been dreaming about?"

Caroline didn't know what to tell her, because she knew it wasn't Enzo she had been dreaming about, but to avoid more questions, she decided to nod. Nora smiled, a pity smile. She patted her on the thigh. "It's okay to miss him. Just because you aren't meant to be doesn't mean a part of you won't miss him. It was both your decision to break up." And she had left her to dwell over her words.

It was okay to miss him. Not, Enzo, but him. The one she couldn't go a day without thinking about him. Nora might be talking about Enzo, but Caroline was thinking about someone else entirely. She hadn't known if they were meant to be or not, she hadn't given them a chance to find that out. It wasn't both their decision to stay apart, it was entirely hers alone and that had been a selfish, coward move. She thought staying away from Klaus would at least keep her mind in peace, but the past year she had gone without seeing him, her mind had been anything but at peace. She loved him. She had not realised just how much until he was gone from her life. She was only doing the right thing, she had told herself several times. By staying away from Klaus, she had saved four lives from getting ruined.

Coming to Australia, waking up every single day without getting any call or text from him had led her into depression. The first week had been hard. She was suffering from Klaus withdrawal, and just when she thought life couldn't get any worse, it did. She had no time for Enzo. She hadn't felt like seeing him or talking to him. He hadn't questioned her for leaving the states, he had been understanding like she thought he would. It only angered her, and blaming him at that time felt okay. He was the reason she wasn't with Klaus and because she couldn't bring herself to break his heart, she had fled the country.

The second week got even more worse. She wasn't sleeping and if she were, she would be dreaming about Klaus. She would see him looking at her in disappointment. She had left him. Alone. After she had promised she wouldn't, after giving him happiness only to snatch it away from him. She had called Elena then, asked her about him and she had told Caroline what she would rather not know, what would make her more guiltier than ever. He had came to Elena, pleaded, begged her to tell him where Caroline was. _He was crying_ , she had said. _He wasn't completely himself_ , she had continued. He wouldn't leave her house until Elena told him where she was.

Two days, that was how long he had camped out at her doorstep. Caroline had remembered him calling her, sending her numerous texts, but she had only just ignored them, switched her phone off when it bothered her. It hadn't been easy, she was dying inside, but Kol's words kept ringing in her mind. The second time she had called Elena, she was left in such a bad mood afterwards. Klaus was getting out of control from her absence. He had thrashed Caroline's apartment, got drunk and fought with her neighbour until they had called the police. Elena had begged her to call him, but as stubborn as Caroline was, she hadn't until she found out that he had stopped coming to Elena's, and had stopped texting and calling her. Caroline had been worried something had happened to him, so she had tried calling him, but his phone had been switched off, had been ever since he had stopped calling her. She had asked Elena to talk to Elijah, at least he would know where his brother was. But Elena had told her Elijah wouldn't see her, that she shouldn't bother his brother any more. Devastation was the only thing she had felt at that time, locking herself in her room and ignoring everyone else. Enzo had gotten tired of her behaviour, he had came over and he had sat her down, asked her to tell him what was wrong. She had told him everything, every word she had said had hurt him, but he had never once looked at her differently, never once had he accused her on cheating on him. He had smiled, and she hadn't hated herself even more. Enzo was better, he was better than her, better than Klaus even. So, why couldn't she have stayed with him? Why couldn't she have had a life with him? He would have given her everything, he was the kind of man any girl would wish to have because he was just so understanding and thoughtful, but she couldn't have been happy with him. She could have tired, but she couldn't have been happy.

They had both decided to break up, but he was still one of her closest friend. Enzo would call her once in a week, and would asked about her. Before he had left, he had told her to go back to Klaus, that they both needed each other, and how they would survive anything thrown at them. _Klaus wouldn't ditch you_ , he had told her. He had a lot to say to her, how he knew she was strong and could take down anyone. He had been upset that she had listened to Kol and had been afraid of what Mikael would do. Klaus was grown man, capable of taking care of himself, and he could take on Mikael. Caroline hadn't been convinced, but she had agreed to call Klaus. At least, she needed to beg for his forgiveness. How roles had reversed. Klaus had always been the one to apologise and now she would be the one to apologise this time. She had taken Enzo's phone, thinking that she wouldn't get him on the phone and when she did, she had been happy. But the moment he had heard her voice, he had hung up the phone. Caroline had tried a few times, and he had picked up at the last minute, harshly told her never to contact him again. He was angry, she had realised. She would have been to. She had ditched him when he needed her. There was nothing she could have said to change his mind, he had already made up his mind to hate her. It was back to how it had always been, but this time around, she loved him and he hated her. For running away. For breaking him. Caroline deserved to be hated.

Five months later, she had decided to get up and move on with her life. The longer she stayed away from population, the more she would fall deeper and deeper into depression. She had gotten herself a job as a waitress in a nice bar, where she had met Nora and Valerie. Meeting them was like an answer to her cry for help. Nora and Valerie were loud and wild, different from her friends and she had taken an instant liking to them. They had made Caroline's life better, but could never erase Klaus from her mind. It was as if he was a part of her, her other half and losing him had taken something inside her, leaving her with an empty hole in her heart. She had moved in with them a month later, thinking that having someone close to her would cheer her up. Enzo came to see her once in a while, and she was forced to tell them he was her ex boyfriend, but she never told them why they broke up, and the reason she had moved far away from home.

Klaus. That was the only name that always leave her lips, day and night, whether in her dreams or when she thought of him which was all the time. Everything reminded her of him. Everything seemed to smelt like him. She was missing him so much that she had started to see him everywhere. She still tries his number, but she wasn't getting through. Something had told her he had changed his number because he didn't need her calling him. He didn't need her any more. And damn it if that hadn't hurt her like hell. Seven months later, she had lost hope.

Caroline hadn't realised she was crying until she felt the tears on her open palm. She hated crying. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry, but she always end up breaking her promise all the time. Getting up from her bed, she made her way to her closet. Buried under her clothes, she found what she was looking for. She had not thrown the necklace away and she didn't have the guts to wear it ever since he had given her. Why would she wear it? It only remembered her what she had lost.

"Caroline!"

She quickly rubbed her tears away and put the necklace back to it's hiding place. She found Valerie and Nora talking excitedly as they both looked at something on Valerie's phone. This little things they did always reminded her of Elena and Bonnie.

"What' wrong?" she asked, as she joined them on the couch.

"Lucien is coming tomorrow and he wants to have dinner!" Valerie chirped, looking over at her phone.

"That's great. It's about damn time." Caroline knew how Valerie felt about Lucien. They had been dating for three months and hadn't seen him in two months because of his constant travelling for meetings and such. She had never seen him before, and when he had came to see Valerie, she hadn't been around. But this time around, she was excited to see this Lucien she had heard so much about.

"It's more than great, Caroline. He wants to have dinner with all of us, and he's coming with his friend! You never know, you might end up falling in love with him. Since you are not getting back with Enzo, you might as well start dating again."

Caroline tried to mask the panic and worry she felt at the moment. She hated when they set her up with anyone. She wasn't interested in Lucien's friend, and if she had a choice, she would drop out of the dinner. But knowing Valerie would be hurt, she pushed the thought away. There was no man on earth she would fall in love with after Klaus, but they didn't need to know that.

"Please, no," she said with a groan. "I'm happy being single, okay? I don't need you to set me up with Lucien's friend. I think I'll pass this one."

Nora glared at her. "You haven't even see him. Lucien's friends are all rich and hot, and I'm damn sure his friend won't disappoint. If I was straight and didn't have Mary Louise in my life, I'd totally go for his friend."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline said, "I don't care. My life is awesome the way it is. I don't need a man to make me happy. If you try and set me up with this friend, Val, I'm going to ditch this dinner."

Valerie groaned in disappointment. "Fine, I won't try and set you two up. Happy?"

"Extremely."

"But you will let me dress you up, yes?"

"What's wrong with how I dress?" Caroline complained, looking down at the sweatshirt and sweatpants she was wearing. She never felt the need to dress up when there was no one to dress up for. What was the need?

"Everything," Nora admitted, her face twisting in disgust. "Seriously, Caroline, don't you know that you chase men off with the way you dress?"

"Do I look like I care?" she asked, getting up from the couch to leave for her room. Caroline could care less about the male population. There was only one person's opinion she had cared about and he wasn't here to see her. He would never be here to see her.

" _Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" he asked, as he trailed his fingers down her arm, that damn dimple that always made her heart race was peeking at her. Klaus breathed her in, taking his time to snake his arm around her waist and pulled her flushed to his chest. "So bloody gorgeous. I want to tear this dress off you."_

" _Please, don't do that," she chuckled, lightly. "I happen to like this dress very much. Tearing it off would only make me mad, so please, don't."_

 _He sighed, dropping his head on her shoulder. "You make it impossible, Caroline, so bloody impossible not to take you right here and then." Moving his lips upward, he nibbled on her earlobe. "This dress really turns me on."_

" _And if I'm wearing ugly clothes, what then?" She moaned when he sucked on her lobe, her hand tugging on his short hair. "Would it still turn you on?"_

 _Klaus lifted his head to stare at her, making sure she saw the sincerity in his eyes and in his words. "I love you, Caroline. You could be wearing the world ugliest clothes and I would still find you sexy. You make ugly things look beautiful. You make my ugly heart look beautiful."_

Caroline sat at the edge of her bed, wondering when her life had turned upside down. She grabbed her phone, searched for his number and paused. _One more time, Caroline. Just once._ She was dialling without a second thought, but her heart sank when she couldn't get through to him. Well, at least she had tried. She lay down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

 _Where are you, Klaus?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back again and this time around with three chapters yay! I managed to write them in one day with a running nose and sore throat. But you guys deserved it for waiting so long.**

 **'Burn For Me' was nominated in the Klaroline Awards. I never imagined this, but thank you so much.**

 **Part 1 of the update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

When Caroline was just fourteen years old, she sometimes lay in bed at night, she thought of falling in love, in the ways of a Jane Austen novel. She had often wondered what her perfect man would be, if she would be fortunate enough to find one with character, sense and good humour. That perfect man who would come and sweep her off her feet. She had thought Tyler Lockwood would be that. She had even thought Matt Donovan could be what she was looking for.

She had pictured her Prince Charming, had imagined what he would look like when they first meet; kind of like a visit from an angel, there would be a bright light in the centre of her vision, and there he would be standing, her Prince Charming who must have folded his wings just a moment so he would bear a passing resemblance to a mortal. He would smile at her and she would instantly fall in love with him. He would reach his hand out and he would shower her with all the love she deserved. That was what her fourteen year old mind had wished.

Surely a mistake had been made. Her Prince Charming could not possibly be a cold hearted person, and she couldn't have ended up madly in love with someone who had thought less of her. Inside of coming to her with wings, he came bearing a devil horn. And she hadn't cared. Klaus Mikaelson was her Prince Charming. He might now have came bearing flowers, and ready to sweep her off her feet, but he had turned her world upside down, and made it worth living again.

"I'm ready!" Valerie said, then paused to take in Caroline, that was wearing sweatshirt and pants. She was far from the ready. "Are you kidding me?" She asked, exasperated.

Caroline shrugged. "I don't think I want to go," she confessed, slowly. "I have this feeling something is going to happen tonight." She had this weird feeling that something big was going to happen to either her, or the girls since she had woken up. And she didn't like it all.

Valerie sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingers, showing signs of stress and annoyance. "Caroline, nothing is going to happen. Remember when you last thought something was going to happen and then nothing happened?"

"What do you mean nothing happened?" she shot back a question, looking at Valerie in disbelief. "Nora almost getting hit by a car was nothing?" She raised an eyebrow at the woman, daring her to deny it.

Valerie raised her hands, trying to make a point. "That was just an accident. Look, this is really important for me." Her voice was low, and she had a worried look on her face. "And I really need you with me tonight. You know how important Lucien is to me, and if you don't come, I'm going to feel so bad."

"Fine!" Caroline groaned, making her grinned widely. "I can at least do this for you, and you better make it up to me."

"I promise!"

"Since you're ignoring what I'm telling you, I'm going to kill you if something happens tonight."

Valerie chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I give you full permission to kill me, Caroline, but wait until I get married and have at least two children."

Caroline shook her head. "You're impossible."

"Thank you. I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm here for you." Valerie was talking about the sleepless night Caroline was having due to the fact that she was thinking about Klaus, and the guilt that was eating at her.

She smiled at Valerie. Until recently, she had needed the ability to feign a smile or a good cheer or any other mood. She was learning that most useful skill, though at times she feared the effort would turn her into a completely different person.

Caroline was just trying not to let her friend down, but she was extremely nervous. She couldn't think straight. Her heart couldn't stop pounding, and even if the air conditioner was on full blast, she was still sweating. She walked behind Nora and Valerie into the restaurant, watching closely for any sign of danger. Valerie turned around and smiled at her, and Caroline told herself to stay calm, that it was nothing and she could be worrying about nothing.

She couldn't lie if she say that Lucien wasn't one of the most handsome man she had ever seen. She could see why Valerie was smitten with him. He was such a gentleman; stood up when they arrived and even pulled Valerie's chair. He was perfectly dressed in an Armani suit, and he was sending his girlfriend a million dollar smile. They were all here, except for the fact that there was an empty seat next to Nora. She wondered who that could be and why he wasn't here already. But she didn't care, she wanted this to be over soon.

"So, Caroline," Lucien said, dragging her into their conversation. "I finally managed to get to meet you. I thought Val here was making you up, until she showed me your picture."

Nervously, she chuckled. "Well, it's good to finally meet you as well. I heard so much about you. Actually all she talks about is you. You're kind of the main topic every day."

"Hey!" Valerie playfully glared at her. Lucien gracefully chuckled.

"So, who's the other seat for?" Nora asked him, indicating the seat next to her. Caroline was so glad she had asked, because she had been curious herself. This person was ten minutes late, and he hadn't even called Lucien to make an excuse.

Why are you worrying about this? Yeah, why was she? Why would she care if some stranger came or not? Deep down, her heart was telling her that he wasn't a stranger, that it was someone dear to her, but she brushed it off thinking that she was going insane.

"My friend," Lucien answered as he stole a glance at his watch. "Nik." Her heart pounded at that name, even though she couldn't think of anyone with that name. But that name...she didn't know why she was reacting to it.

He continued, apologetically, "I don't know what's keeping him. To be honest with you, he didn't want to come, but I wanted to properly introduce him to Val."

"Kinda like our friend Caroline here!" Nora shot her a smirk. "She didn't want to come."

"I never said I didn't want to come," Caroline said in defence, looking at her in annoyance. "You might make him think I didn't want to meet him."

He laughed. "That's alright. I can clearly see that she's pulling yours legs. Nik should probably be here in a few minutes."

"Is he single? You could set him up with Caroline?"

"What!" Caroline practically screamed. This was one of the few times she hated Valerie. She sent her a deathly glare.

"Really?" He turned to her with a smile. "I don't think Nik is the type for you. He doesn't like to be involved with any woman. Actually, he really hates when they talk about love to him. He isn't a people's person. But I could set you up with someone else."

Her cheeks burned. "No, thanks. She's really kidding. I don't need anyone," she assured him. If she had known that they were going to do this to her, she wouldn't have come. She needed to clear her mind, so she excused herself to the restroom.

He stood just a few tables away from them, his entire body shaking. He prayed for something. What, he didn't know. None arrived. He remained unable to summoned a word or make his body move. He twitched with the need to do something besides stand mute. Words, any words, would be better than his damnable silence. Action, any action, would be better than inaction. She was here. She really was here. He wasn't dreaming, he wasn't hallucinating her. She was real. Even now, after the bottle or two or three he had in his car, his gaze was not as sleepy as it appeared to be.

He was aware of his eyes widening and a sensation in his chest and a feeling of being set on fire, then thrown into a deep pool of water. He was equally aware of the way the pink in her cheeks deepened when someone said something to her, and the way her shoulders went back while she talked back, and the way the movement drew his attention downward to her elegant figure. All this happened so quickly that it disrupted the already uncertain connection between his tongue and his brain. Was any man's heart ever brought to its knees except by a woman? He needed to say or do something to convey how unmoved he was by her.

Making a move to walk forward to her, he stopped before he could reach their sight. What are you doing? Have you forgotten what she did? Have you forgotten how she had left you and disappeared from your life? How she had destroyed all your happiness, and she didn't care one bit to look for you? Have you forgotten how you fall into depression and drinking? Are you so quick to forgive her?

Resentment boiled in him. Forgotten? He forgot nothing. Something pierced in his heart. He could still feel the pain he had felt when he woke up one day and found her gone. He hadn't forgotten a damn thing. If he had not been watching her so closely, he might have missed the calm and relaxed expression that briefly replaced a pleasant smile. But he had been watching, and he did, and it ripped him to shreds. She was enjoying her life here, and she didn't care how destroyed she had left him. They had talked about so many things and it was all a lie, all those promises they had said to each other was gone. Instead of him moving on, he was mired in the past. One would think that in the past year he'd have moved on with his life, forgotten about her. Caroline Forbes. He couldn't. She was the only woman he had truly loved. She was his first love and he had intended her to be his love. Now, she was living her life happily. It was almost as if that one year together had never happened.

I hate you. His mind said. I love you. His heart screamed. He really did hate her. For running away. For breaking his heart. But damn him, he remembered. He stood there remembering his hand sliding down her skin, the bang of his heart against his ribs because he had her against him. He still wanted her. There was nothing so surprising about that. There were nights when he lay awake remembering the sound of his name on her lips as she came to pleasure. His body came alive at those moments.

He closed his eyes for a minute, as he clenched his fists. He hated Caroline Forbes. He hated anything and everything associated with her. Seeing her made him remember everything. He would never forgive her. And when Klaus Mikaelson opened his eyes, their eyes held each other.

Caroline heart pumped through her veins. She was jittery, stunned almost. "Klaus," a simple whisper left her lips.

Her vision blurred and grew dark around the edges, but she couldn't afford to let anyone see her so weak. Her stunned expression turned into delight, and her lips widened into a smile. She couldn't believe it. How could he be here? Unfortunately, she saw something that made her heart sank; it was the look of hatred that she had been so familiar with and hadn't seen directed at her in a long time.

He gave her one last glare before he turned around and walked towards the door he had came from. Caroline took a few seconds before she dashed towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2 of the update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Klaus!"

"Klaus!"

"Stop, please!" She was calling for him, but he ignored her and kept walking. She finally reached him, grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Don't walk away from me."

She lifted her hand to his face slowly. He was here. He was here with her. After a long year, he was finally here. It had been so long. Caroline traced the line of his nose. The shell of his ear. She wanted to explore and remember all the details. Examine him closely enough to convince herself this wasn't a dream. He. Is. Here. The man she was condemned to love. Tears rolled down her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug.

"You really are here," she sighed happily, burying her face into his chest. What she should have realised sooner was that his arms were not around her, and he was as stiff as a board, but she was too caught up being so happy to see him that she should have noticed the detached look on his face. Pulling away, she caressed his cheek, savouring the feeling of having him so close to her.

Klaus hadn't moved. Not once since she had touched him. She finally met his gaze. His eyes were dark, cold. "Remove your hand from my face." Caroline stumbled back from his cold tone, her heart shattering in pieces and stared up at him.

"Do I know you?"And with that four icy words, she knew she should have been siting, for she was seconds away from fainting. His face twisted in disdain. This might be a miracle to see him here, but it wasn't a joyous one. "Do I look like the type of man who picks women up from the street?"

She clutched edges of her skirt in her fists, and shut her eyes tightly. She knew she deserved it. She deserved everything he would say to her. Caroline did this to herself. "I know I deserve it. You can say whatever you want to say to me, and I wouldn't mind."

He lifted a brow, the look that had been quizzical and endearing on him before now condescending. Cruel. Cold. "Right."

"How" The words seemed to stick in her throat "are you here?"

"I don't know why it's any of your business, woman," he snapped, angrily. "Kindly move out of my way, please. I didn't come for a reunion."

"Stop it, I beg of you." Caroline had almost forgotten how cold hearted Klaus Mikaelson was. But she loved him with everything she possessed. She wasn't going to let his words affect her. Forcing herself to speak once again, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You have lost the right to ask that question."

"I know what happened"

"I hope next time in the future you would refrain from talking to me." He spoke right over her, as if she hadn't just been about to speak the words that had hunted her. The wrong decision she had made.

"Klaus.."

"Don't flatter yourself that I have spent a year dwelling on your betrayal. Or that I want to revisit it now." Betrayal. Betrayal. She really did betray him.

"You know that's..."

"You don't always get what you want, Caroline Forbes," he interrupted her the third time. His words ground her back to reality. "And that is why I don't want you back in my life." She wouldn't flinch, not from his disdain. Not from his anger.

"I made a mistake. I'm so sorry for what I did."

Klaus crossed his arms, his relaxed pose was completely at odds with the intensity of his gaze. "How cute. You're apologising for leaving me, betraying the love I had for you. You left me without a reason. You made a decision for the both of us, and you're standing here apologising for all of that?"

For the first time, the real truth of the situation settled heavily on her chest. There was nothing between them now. Her memories of him were all she would ever have. And now even those did nothing but open her heart to allow each of his words deeper.

Caroline lifted her hand to touch him again, but he was quick to knock her hand away, and for the first time, she could see the hot anger burning behind his gaze. "Don't touch me, Caroline."

"I won't, I won't." She stopped and took a calming breath. "Just let me explain."

"Explain?" His voice sliced like a fine-edged knife. "Do have a good night, Caroline. I hope this is the last time I get to see your face."

He left her standing there in the cold night, shocked out of her mind. She had been happy to see him and she hadn't expected their conversation to end like that. She had not expected him to cut her off from his life. She had imagined how this conversation would turn out if she ever got to see him again, but she hadn't thought it would be this bad.

Klaus' reappearance should have slithered her conscience. But she had managed to think of her guilt as something in the past. Now it had been thrust in front of her face. Glaring. Ugly. Fresh. When she left him a year ago, she had prayed to see him again. She longed for the crushing weight of her guilt to be lifted. Now he was here, in Australia, and her remorse remained as heavy as ever.

She went back home, didn't have the courage to get back to the restaurant and act as if everything was okay with her. She took off her shoes, never bothered to change her clothes or wipe off her makeup, she lay in bed and a sob escaped her. Caroline wasn't crying because he practically hated her, she was crying because she was madly, utterly in love with him, and she didn't know what the hell to do about it. He wouldn't listen to her now, she had to give him time. But she wasn't going to let this chance escape her. She was going to make amends with him. She was going to show him how much she loved him, and she was going to get him to love her back. She was Caroline Forbes; she never gave up and she always get what she wanted, no matter what Klaus Mikaelson said.

Making him talk to her was the easiest part, but getting him to love her again was the hardest thing to do. She wiped her tears and got up from the bed. Her heart was determined to get her love back. I'm going to get you back, Klaus Mikaelson, and I'm going to make you love me again.

Whatever it takes, however long it takes. You're mine.

—

"How was dinner? I hope Lucien didn't think I was a bitch for ditching."

Valerie glanced at her, suspiciously. "I thought you said you were coming up with a bad fever and you had to leave without explanation."

Caroline chuckled nervously. "Oh, yeah that."

Rolling her eyes, Valerie added, "Besides, you were off the hook because his friend didn't even show up. Talk about rudeness. He had shown me his picture, do you wanna see?" Caroline was not interested but she didn't tell her.

"Sure." She nearly choked in her own spit when she came across Klaus' picture, but she was quick to mask her surprise. Klaus was the friend? Klaus?! "What's his name?" She asked, suddenly eager to get more information from her. Like where he was currently living.

"Niklaus Mikaelson aka the hottie. If I didn't have Lucien, I wouldn't mind tapping that." Caroline ignored her friend's comment before she snapped at her out of jealousy. "He's going to stay here for a few months apparently."

"Oh, so he's going to live with Lucien?" "No. Niklaus has his own penthouse in New South Wales."

New South Wales. A shiver of something dark coursed through her. Part of it was fear, but part of it was anticipation. To spend time with him again But she didn't delude herself that she could change his feeling about her so easily. He might shut the door on her face the first day, or he might even call the police for trespassing. He was capable of doing so. Klaus had always been too dedicated. Too determined. What would it take? A smile? A caress? She doubt he would let her near to do so.

"...said he wanted to find one for him, because Niklaus managed to turn twelve of them in three days."

She looked at Valerie, having no idea what she meant by that sentence. "Hm, what?"

"I said Lucien is looking to find a maid for Niklaus and he had turned down twelve of them," Valerie repeated, annoyed that she wasn't listening to her.

Caroline was not surprised. She almost laughed. Twelve? Just twelve? She would have thought the number would be higher. But then... A great idea suddenly formed in her mind. It was an insane idea, but it would definitely work, and she would definitely see him everyday. He wouldn't turn her down. He wanted a maid and what would she have to lose? Your dignity. Your self respect. Caroline didn't care. She was going to be Klaus' new maid whether he liked it or not, and she wouldn't be going anywhere. She chuckled, making Valerie raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just thought of something." She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw her tomorrow as his new maid. Surely, he would faint right there. She had never been so excited about something before.

From being his secretary to his maid. Caroline Forbes, could you stoop that low? She grinned at the wall, anticipating for tomorrow to come. She would got to South Wales and she was going to find his house. He definitely would be easy to find seeing that his name was famous in business. She grinned. And then chuckled again. Finally, a solution.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Valerie gazed at her with an open concern that made her feel guilty. She wanted to tell her everything, but she wasn't sure what was stopping her.

"Yeah."

"I saw you," she told her. "I saw your expression before you walked out of the restaurant." Caroline smiled despite her dread of the conversation to come. She managed, she hoped, to keep a pleasant expression. Her stomach contracted into a painful lump. "And I saw Nik. I didn't tell the others. I thought you would tell me, but you lied to me. You didn't have a fever. You know him, don't you?" The corners of Caroline's mouth twitched down. Valerie frowned and waved a hand. "When you're ready to tell me, I'd be here."

Caroline nodded, and it was killing her, it really was, to not talk about Klaus to Valerie until she was ready. Frustration threatened to burst from her in one long, terrible scream that dammed up in her throat.

—

At half past twelve, he wasn't at home. He wasn't anywhere near home. Instead, he took himself to one place he shouldn't have been. He was good at lock picking, and it only took him about a second to get the door unlocked, and a minute to decide if this was a good idea or not. It was a terrible idea, one that could land him in jail, even if he would be out of it within an hour. But he didn't want to come off as a creep. He took himself to hide in the shadow that allowed him a limited view of her roomunrequited love meant staring at her closed door, imagining otherwise. A faint light still shine under her door; she was probably unable to sleep like him.

Her light turned off. He sighed. How long could he do this? Does he plan to keep standing in the dark in the middle of the night and gaze on her door? Would he do this everyday to keep his mind at ease? He ran his hand through his hair.

Her door opened. He sucked in a breath. Had she sensed him? He pressed his back into the wall. It was too dark to see well, but she seemed to be looking right through him. She walked past him. He blinked. She hadn't come for him. She was going directly to the kitchen for something, perhaps a glass of water. Carefully not to make any sound, he followed her to the kitchen and stood far away form her, out of her sight, still in the dark. He found himself seated on the floorhis elbows on his knees, his head looking forward, his eyes on her. He watched her grab a bowl and a box of cereal. Being in her presence, that was the most comfortable he had ever been in the past year. He had never felt at peace as he did now.

Watching her closely, she looked so beautiful and he could go right up to her, grab her, and hurled her to his shoulders. He would take her directly into her room and ravish her. He could have his way with her all night, kiss the lips he had missed so much, the body his fingers had missed trailing, and the feeling of her pounding heart against his chest. He missed it all.

When she was done, he didn't follow her back to her room. He stayed in the kitchen until he heard the sound of her door closing. Then he moved toward the bowl of cereal she had left on the counter. She hadn't finished eating, so he grabbed the spoon and guided it towards his mouth. He didn't know why he was doing this, why he was holding on to her like this.

After finishing all the cereal that she had left, he washed the bowl and spoon, putting in back where he had seen her took them. And then he left the kitchen, and left the apartment, and her behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 3 of your update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Caroline stifled a sigh and massaged her right temple. She had felt a headache lurking there the moment she had left her apartment, and she knew it was about to pounce. She hadn't really thought this through. But, then, she never did think things through as she ought to, did she? Impulsivenesshastily acted in and more leisurely regretted was the hallmark of her life. She coughed, aware of the unfamiliar tightness in her chest. Her chest had begun to ache again, as it had the past few hours. She brushed it aside distractedly. Slowly, she released a long pent-up breath. After waking up around seven, she had almost given up what she was about to do, but it had dawned to her that it was the best decision so far.

Would he be pleased to see her? She gave a little laugh. Of course he wouldn't. He hated her. Her fears weren't silly. Besides, it wasn't him she was afraid of, simply him turning her down. Still, a nagging thought persisted. Had she been unwise to come here? The taxi driver had known where his house was located after a long painful one hour of trying to locate the house. A half smiled curved her lips. Oh, he would shit his pants out when he sees her. She couldn't wait to see his expression. It would absolutely be worth it. Bolstering her courage, she stepped out of the taxi and started down the walkway. Her boot heels clicked as she mounted the stairs. There, before two wide double doors, she reached and knock on the door. Outwardly calm, inwardly shaking, she knocked again.

She stood facing the door, refusing to believe that no one would come. The wind blew her hair, and she sighed almost silently. Footsteps immediately echoed from within. The door swept wide. Caroline stepped back, nearly falling down the steps. A man stood there, tall, lean, and very, very intimidating.

"Yes?" he rasped, his voice low and the tone of his was far from welcoming. Wonder if this man got his attitude from his employer. When she opened her mouth and closed it, the man tried to shut the door on her face. How dare he! She inserted her foot in the crack, preventing him. For a moment, he actually considered shutting her foot in the door, but he stopped. He looked at her, his eyes narrowed and waited for her to talk.

She summoned a smile. "Hi," she said pleasantly, maybe way too pleasantly. "Is this Klaus Mikaelson' house?"

His brows rose. "Yes it is."

Her smile relaxed. "Is he around?"

His gaze encompassed the length of her, and apparently found favour. "Mr. Mikaelson is not around at the moment. But if you could come back another time."

"Uh, actually," Her laugh was rather breathless. She was a bit glad that Klaus wasn't here. "I'm Caroline, the new maid." The words she had never thought she would say in her life, or in the next life.

"I don't think Sir has told us a new maid would come today," he spoke slowly so perhaps she could understand his words clearly. Caroline nearly glared at the man in front of her.

"Does it ever occur to you that he might not tell you everything? Or perhaps he forgot to do so?" He scowled, staring at her, irritated and perplexed. She gave him a satisfied grin.

He stepped back. "Come in."

"Thanks. You're so kind," she replied sarcastically.

He shrugged and turned away. "If you say so." Caroline followed him inside, just off to the massive entrance hall. As she stepped inside, her gaze silently approved of the interior decorations. "Let me take you to Ellen."

She walked quickly, almost jogging, to keep up with the brooding man. He called over his shoulder as he disappeared around a corner. "Ellen would be able to tell you everything you need to know, the work you need to get done and hopefully, you would do some work."

She glared at his back. "Yes, I hear you," she said through gritted teeth.

Caroline followed him into the kitchen, where she could hear someone humming a song. The woman humming was probably in her early fifties, stood with a small smile on her face with an apron around her, cutting vegetables. She wasn't aware of them until the man cleared his throat to catch her attention. Looking up, her smile broadened when she saw them.

"Oh, Bo, I was wondering where you were," she said, her eyes kind. A giggle nearly escaped Caroline. Bo? His name was Bo? No wonder he was full of rudeness. Even I would hate to be called Bo. Ellen wiped her hands. "What have we here?"

There was a slight pause before he explained, "This is Caroline, the new maid," he pressed on the maid, almost as if he couldn't believe she was. "I'm leaving her to you." He gave a slight bow and retreated. In what world is this even real, Caroline thought, shaking her head.

"Bo is a little old fashioned," Ellen broke her thoughts with a chuckle. "I'm Ellen, nice to meet you, Caroline. Though I'm a little shocked you're here. Klaus has not said a thing about you coming."

What the hell is with everyone saying that? Did Klaus share everything with them? She smiled at Ellen. "Yeah." she nervously chuckled, not knowing what to say. She couldn't exactly come right out and say, 'I'm Klaus' ex girlfriend and I came here with a mission to get him back. He doesn't know that I'm here, and if he does, he would probably kick me out or call the police.'

"Don't worry, I'm just a little shocked you got the job, considering he has rejected almost fifteen of them."

Caroline snorted. "Of course he did. They probably didn't match up to his expectations. Maybe they didn't know how to walk straight, or maybe they were too stupid for him, maybe they smiled too much, or maybe they wore boots instead of heels." She rolled her eyes.

Ellen laughed. "You're funny, dear. I'm going to enjoy working with you. Come, let me show you around the house." Caroline trailed behind Ellen, looking curiously from side to side.

"How long have you been working here?"

"I've been his cook for four years," Ellen replied. "Klaus isn't always here. He came back here after being away for four months." Four months? Klaus was in the same Country as her four months ago, and they didn't even know about it. They weren't out of each other's grasp, he was right under her nose all this time.

"Is he going to stay here for a while?" she asked, hoping he would.

"Oh yes," Ellen replied, climbing up the stairs. "Three months tops. He never stays more than that."

There was this burning question she wanted to ask, but she was afraid of the answer she would get. "Does he bring anyone with him? A girlfriend? Fiance perhaps?" She nervously played with her fingers, her heart beating in her chest. Caroline wanted to say Genevieve, but she didn't want Ellen to suspect anything.

"No. There is none of that. He is always alone." They finally reached the top of the stairs, and Ellen paused to open the door. She entered the room. "This is the guest room. Klaus doesn't get guests, but he always wants this room cleaned everyday."

Caroline nodded, understating. They walked out of the room and she followed Ellen to another room. This room was completely bare. There wasn't any evidence that someone was living in it, except for the wrinkled bed. And for the fact that it was cold and sad.

"This is his room." Caroline quickly whipped her head to glance at her in shock. This was Klaus' room? "He likes it that way," Ellen answered her question.

"Wow, this is by far the most depressing thing I have ever seen in my life."

"Come, there's much to show you."

Ellen showed her everywhere in the house, and Caroline had even offered to help her in the kitchen when she get her work done. She had never done a lot of work in her life, and by the time she was done, she was more tired than ever. She cleaned the living room, bathroom, bedrooms and did some laundry. Only Klaus room was left. Caroline opened his room, walked inside and shut the door. She didn't like how sad his room was, and that it lacked warmth and love.

She walked inside his walk-in-closet, her fingers trailing his shirts and ties. She didn't feel weird by doing it, she just needed to feel something of his that would make her remember his warmth, his love and assuring herself that this was not a dream. After going through most of his stuff, she was confused when she pulled a drawer and find it locked. She didn't know what he had in there that he didn't want anyone else to see. She tried to find the key, but she couldn't find it and she gave up trying. Whatever was in there, it had to be important and sooner or later, she was going to know what was inside.

Walking toward his bed, Caroline sat at the edge, imagining him sleeping on the bed. She felt a rush of feeling at the thought. Not thinking at all, she lay on the side that was wrinkled and sniffed his pillow, pulling another one close to her as she hugged it tightly. She clutched it as if it was going to be snatched right out of her hands. Tears rolled down her eyes. All she was feeling right now was his love that had consumed her. She stayed like that for five minutes before she rose, restlessly pacing the length of the room and back. Now that she was here, working as his maid, both excitement and fear warred within her chest. She caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her eyes shine brightly, vivid and blue. She frowned, thinking they seemed almost over bright.

You're full of light, Caroline.

Her reflection seemed to waver, then abruptly righted itself. She frowned. In the last hour, her breath had grown rather short, but surely it was just the case of nerves. She heard the sound of a car pulling in.

Caroline flew to the window. Through it, she glimpsed a figure walking out of the car. Her heart began to beat. It was him. It was Klaus! Voices echoed in the hall. She began to steady her hands. She had to stop herself from whirling around in joy. Her mind sped onward. Would he be surprised to see her? No doubt. Would he be pleased? Hell no. After all, he had said he didn't want to see her face. She sighed, picturing what would happen when he saw her. He would gaze at her with that ever-present smile of his, laughter shinning in his eyes; her lips curved in a sweet remembrance. And then...then he would take her in his arms, and kiss her as he once had. Stop it, Caroline! You know that would never happen.

She quickly left his room, walking downstairs in a hurry. She couldn't let him see her just yet. Her presence had to be dramatic. Something that would blow his mind up. Caroline giggled like a schoolgirl as she dashed into the kitchen.

"Ellen, is he back?!"

"Yes. You seem rather excited about it." She raised an eyebrow at Caroline.

Caroline laughed nervously. "Oh, no. Is that for him?" she asked, pointing at the glass of whatever the hell was inside. Ellen nodded in confirmation. "Don't worry, Ellen, I would take it to him."

She grabbed the tray in a hurry and dashed right out of the kitchen, only to come back in seconds with a sheepish smile, her cheeks red in embarrassment. "Uhm...where is he?"

"His office. You know where it is." she replied with an amused smile.

Caroline nodded and made her way through the hallway, her shoes quiet on the floors. She stopped directly outside the door to his office. She felt cold inside. Only the supreme force of her will kept the tray from trembling in her hands; only the supreme force of will kept her from backing away and leaving the hell out of there.

He is right in there, she told herself. What would he say? What would he do? But she had no choice. She couldn't turn and run, not without receiving the attention she was so desperate to get. She would simply have to keep her head up, a smile on her face, and hope he wouldn't kick her out. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," came his reply.

She opened the door. For a moment she thought the office was empty and that she had imagined him inviting her to come inside. That would be totally mess up, Caroline. Even with the white walls, his office was plunged in shadows. She was still in the doorway, not moving, knowing the light from behind her would cast her face into even deeper shadows. Taking a deep breath, she moved forward. She found him sitting on a sofa, his eyes directly on his computer.

Caroline dropped the tray in front of him and with an amused chuckle, she said, "Here's your tea, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**No matter what you say,**

 **You and I belong to each other.  
**

 **No matter what you do,  
**

 **I would still call you mine.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

His head had never flew up so fast in his life. Klaus had never been so shocked out of his mind, except that one time when Rebekah played a prank on him and faked being pregnant. But being shocked right now was an understatement. Caroline was standing in front of him. Was this real? Was she really standing in front of him and calling him sir? Served him tea?! He had to be dreaming. He rubbed his eyes and opened them again, but she was still standing there with that damn triumph smirk.

What the bloody hell was she playing at?

"What," he had to shut his eyes to calm his nerves. "..the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he practically shouted, his hand closing into fists. He couldn't describe how upset and shocked he was feeling at the moment. All the questions that went through his mind was 'How was she here? Why was she here? What was Caroline Forbes doing in his house and serving tea to him...unless..unless. "Are you kidding me? Why are you here?!"

She nearly jumped away in fright, but she stood her ground, determined not to let anything scare her away. But seeing him now made her thought about her decision. And that hint of distance in his voice? He did not want her here anymore, that he wanted her to go. The fact that Klaus looked absolutely furious only deepened her tension and anxiety.

"You know," she started, feeling herself get braver and braver by the minute. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a very rude man, especially to your maid? No wonder no one wants to work for you."

" _Maid?"_ He shouted, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. He couldn't have heard her wrong. Caroline couldn't have said she was his maid. There was no bloody way she was his maid.

"Yes, sir, I am your new maid."

"Enough!" He raised his hand up to stop her from uttering more ridiculous words that would send him to an early grave. "That's quite enough, Caroline. I want you to stop being childish and get out of my house. I thought I said I never want to see your face again."

"Yet here I stand," she replied sharply. Klaus looked at her. Her expression was bland, but he was convinced she was taunting him. "You know how they said if you love something, set it free. If it's yours, it'd come back. I came back for you." For a moment, if was as if they were lovers still, with none of their mistakes and missteps between them. Her heart stopped beating and did not start again until he looked away.

Klaus shot to his feet. "I never said I wanted you back." The walls closed in on him, and he wanted nothing more than to be anywhere in the world but there.

Caroline accepted the sting to her heart. "So," she was saying as she was busying herself arranging the papers on his desk. "I didn't know you like mint and ginger tea. I would have to ask Ellen to show me how to make it, in case she's not here to make it herself."

"What," Klaus muttered. What scheme was this? And was he expected to agree to the sudden change of subject?

Caroline looked up, all rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes. "What do you normally have for lunch? I would be able to make lunch for you when I'm done with my chores."

He narrowed his eyes. "I expect you to leave right this min..."

"I make one hell of a Lasagna. Would you like that? I mean," she said as she if she had suddenly gone deaf. "I can also cook a lot of things. I'm basically a master chef. But I would need you to tell me what you like and don't like."

"I would escort you-"

"It wouldn't be right if I cook something you don't-"

"Out of here-"

"Like. Should I just go ahead and ask Ellen? I know she's your cook, but I also want to make you something. I can let her make breakfast and dinner."

"So I don't get to see your face again!"

His last words emerged as a bellow. Caroline raised her head. For a moment, she stared at him with her large blue eyes. The she opened her mouth and said, "Do you like Mac and cheese?"

"That is none of your business!" Klaus closed his eyes for a moment, irritated that he had let her draw him into her babble. Then he looked at her and took a breath. "But you'll be leaving right this minute. You can't be here as my so called maid."

"Bullshit."

" _What did you just say?"_ he rasped out very gently.

Caroline raised her chin. "I said bullshit. You obviously need me. Did you know that Ellen can't do all the chores in this huge place all by herself? And I heard you want a maid, but you're always rejecting all of them. So here I am, volunteering."

"I don't need-"

"You should be glad. No one volunteers for anything nowadays." She set her hands on her hips and glared at him.

He glared back. "No one said you should-"

"By the way, I don't have any fault in me. You would know that. I will be on time and won't give you a hard time."

"What on earth-"

"This isn't the first time I'm working for you. Though it is a very different job, it is the same man. I know what you hate and what you like."

"Caroline-"

"And what to avoid. No one knows you more than me."

"That's not true-"

"I think we would do just fine, sir. Let me go now and see what I can help Ellen with. You do enjoy your tea. If you need anything, you just call me and I would be here in a second."

"Caroline, this-"

But he was talking to an empty room. She had walked out and already closed the door behind her. She left him standing there, looking speechless. Klaus had no idea what had just happened. She had completely ignored what he had said. He knew Caroline, and he knew her very well. He knew she was the most stubborn person ever and when she set her mind on something, it would be so damn hard to change it. He realised that she was here to make things even harder for him. The more she was close to him, the more he wanted her and he couldn't go back down that road. He didn't trust her anymore, not after what she did to him. And he was still bitter about it. He didn't think he would forgive her so easily.

Caroline closed the door behind her and then couldn't resist a small grin, then a giggle. Hah! She had definitely won that round. He thought he would scare her and have her run away from him. The old Caroline might have, but the new one wouldn't even think of leaving him alone. He could scream, yell or shout all he wanted, but she was staying put. This was going so well for her and downright entertaining.

She bit her lip in thought. Her last sight of him gave her a twinge of sadness. He had been rude and mean. Everything she had expected him to be. But there was something something else. He had sat there looking tired and worn out. Was he exhausting himself? Or could it be something else entirely? Caroline blinked, gazing around the hallway. Well, that was just silly. He would make a terrible remark or glared at her until the ground opened up and swallowed her whole if she told him her impression of him. She had never met a man less likely to take kindly to the concern of another human being. But she remembered their little adventure they had a year and half ago. He had been very rude when she had cared about him. That seemed a long time ago! She shook her head and began marching down toward the kitchen again.

Ellen and Bo were there, chatting pleasantly as Ellen washed the dishes and Bo was sitting on the stool. They both stopped what they were doing when she entered the room.

"Caroline, there you are." Ellen said. "I was wondering what kept you away."

Caroline unknowingly blushed, though why she should be embarrassed by the woman's word, she didn't know. "Can I help you with something?" she asked, hopefully as she walked closer and waited for instructions. Bo's mouth turned down at the corners. He appeared to be displeased at her offer.

When Bo didn't answer, Ellen spoke up. "No, that's alright. It's your first day, I don't want to tire you out."

"Are you kidding me? I don't mind at all."

Bo twisted halfway round to look at her. "I'm surprised you're still here. Mr Mikaelson hasn't fired you already?"

Caroline wasn't certain what the hell was up the man's ass. "No," she said with a smile, making him look more annoyed. "I think he loves my work and wouldn't think of firing me."

"He also likes his privacy."

"Thanks for the notice." She rolled her eyes before helping herself with a glass of water.

"Don't mind Bo. He thinks you are not going to do your job. He thinks you're one of those women who are after a rich, handsome man like Klaus." The water Caroline was drinking went into the wrong pipe, and she started choking and coughing uncontrollable. Her eyes watered and she was able to calm herself down. "Are you okay, dear?"

"Yeah, thanks." She wiped her eyes and looked toward the amused Bo. "I can't believe you think I'm a slut after your boss. I'd have you know that I don't care about Mr Mikaelson's look or how rich he is. I'm here to do my job, and we can either be friends or you can stop assuming things about me."

"That's all I wanted to know." And then he shocked her with a pleasant smile on his face. "I believe I have been rude to you ever since you got here. I'm sorry about that. I'm just protective of Mr Mikaelson."

"Yeah, I understand."

Klaus couldn't think straight. He didn't know what the hell was going on with him. But he knew the source of his problem: Caroline Forbes. Why was she always trying to invade his mind, trying to force herself into his mind and to make his every thoughts about her. He did not understand. No one could understand what he feared. It was and would always be the same when it came to Caroline. He fall to her charms again, love her even more than he already did, get comfortable with her and then she would destroy his life again when he least expected it. Klaus didn't understand that if he avoided her, if he avoided the way her eyes lit up, her beautiful smile and every little things that made her extraordinary, then at least theoretically, he would be able to get her out of his mind.

Theoretically.

He went to the window, and stared out across his garden. As if in answer to his beating heart, she strolled into view. His heartbeat quickened. He almost drew back until he saw she appeared absorbed in her own thoughts. There was little chance she would sense his gaze on her, or look in his direction. This time he indulged his curiosity and boldly studied her. She still moved with grace that intrigued him, as though she sought to leave the least possible impression on the earth beneath her feet.

Her presence in the garden raised other questions. What was worrying her? Ninety percent of his heart agreed for him to go and check on her, but the other ten percent didn't agree with the idea. Was she as restless as he was? Or perhaps- he couldn't help smiling to himself - perhaps she was thinking about him like he was thinking about her. The possibility entertained him. He imagined engaging in a normal conversation with her, stroll around the garden with smiles on their faces, entwined their hands together after he got tired of it brushing against hers as they stood close, and then talk about everything in the world. Shaking his head, abandoned his fleeting fantasy.

Caroline stopped beneath his window, for no apparent reason. Klaus tensed, ready to hide behind the curtains if she should look up. Instead, she bent her head, gathered her curls and moved them to her left shoulder. Her body stretched, revealing the shape of her breasts. He held his breath, feeling like a cheap man but unable to look away. She looked up. He could almost believe that she knew he was watching and purposely meant to deny him a glimpse of her face. She looked down again, then with a toss of her head, her hair tumbled down like a glorious waterfall, her golden waves cascading to within inches of her shoulders.

Had she turned at that moment and stared directly at him, he could not have moved from the spot where he stood. He watched as her head tilted back and her hair hung down in a soft curtain that swayed with her movements. She thrust her arms straight out to the side, then began twirling, around and around again, so fast that her hair whipped about her face, concealing her features.

Klaus laughed out loud, sharing the exultation of her childish delight. She staggered with giddiness, then dropped to her knees, and he could tell she was laughing too. She turned her smiling face toward the sun.

 _I love you._

"Fuck!" He ducked behind the curtains, putting his hand over his heart to be certain that it was still beating. She was beautiful. Breathtakingly, heartbreakingly beautiful.

She couldn't stay.

It took Klaus three hours of being cooped up in his room before he got tired of hiding. Why was he even hiding? This was his house, so why should he hide like someone whose presence wasn't needed? Besides, he was hungry, having spent that three hours going through his work just so his mind could take off from a certain someone.

He had taken a shower and changed into his grey henley and black pants. His hands in his pockets, he walked down the way to his kitchen to get a glass of water. He stopped short at the sight of Caroline walking out of his living room. He had rather hoped he would not see her at all until he had taken a few glasses of bourbon before confronting her again.

Caroline paused, finally noticing his presence. God. She had seen him just hours ago, but already she had forgotten how breathtaking he was dressed like that and how intimidating. That was probably why she was just a little bit short of breath.

He frowned, and the expression made the back of her neck tickle. "Caroline."

She swallowed and titled her chin. "Mr Mikaelson."

He prowled toward her, athletic, and rather dangerous. "You and I both know you hate being formal to me." It was slightly true. Caroline did hate it. "I must confess, I'm shocked to see you parading in my home like you own it."

"Are you?"

"I believe—" he circled behind her, and she twisted her neck to try and keep him in her sight. "that I dismissed you just this morning."

Caroline cleared her throat. "You have dismissed me a lot of times in my life."

"Is that so? I'm almost certain, in fact, that you would leave when I saw a taxi outside."

"To be honest I-"

"The taxi I called to take you away."

Was that his breath against the back of her neck? She turned, but he was several paces away, by the entrance of the living room. "Yeah, I told the taxi driver that he had made a mistake."

"I made a mistake?"

Caroline tilted her chin. No use letting him intimidate her. "Yes, you have."

"And you just sent him away." He stalked straight toward her, his long stride eating up the few feet between them.

"Yes, I did." She shied away—entirely inadvertently! - and found herself against the wall.

"And you think me trying to get rid of you is a terrible mistake, Caroline?"

She watched him worriedly. Was he angry? Amused? The problem was she simply couldn't tell. She expelled an exasperated breath. "That's what I think."

"Is that so?"

"Yup, I even gave him some money for troubling him."

"How very generous of you," he rasped.

"Which you're obviously going to pay me back because you called him, not me."

"Am I?" he murmured.

Caroline set her hands in her hips and blew a locket of hair out of her eyes. This day had been the most tiring of her entire life. "Yeah, I think you will. And when you do, you'd stop trying to send me away because you will waste your breath. I am not going anywhere. So, don't upset me anymore. I'm tired and cranky. My neck and arms hurt, and I have a killer headache all in the name of getting back my love."

A corner of his sensuous lips twitched.

Caroline leaned forward, on the verge of violence. "And don't you dare laugh at me! And yeah, you're doing a fair job of pretending you hate me—"

"That isn't a lie-"

Caroline's eyes got all sparkly before she blew out a breath. "The amount of bullshit that comes out of your mouth..." She shook her head. "..which leads me to what I'm trying to say. No matter what you do, I'd still be here tomorrow and the next tomorrow until I say otherwise."

Then she raised her eyebrow and waited for him to say something and when he didn't, she released a loud sigh. "Very well," she said with a grin. "Looks like you're out of words right now. Anyway, I'm all done for today. So, I will see you tomorrow, Mr Mikaelson?" She boldly walked up to him with a cheeky grin, and smacked a kiss right on his right cheek before pulling away.

"Don't stay up late thinking about me," Caroline teased. "See you tomorrow, Klaus." And she left him standing there, shocked right out of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I have word from Mr. Mikaelson for you." Bo grinned at her. 

"What?" Caroline asked, not expecting this at all. She put down the vacuum cleaner and ran her tongue down her lower lip to moisten it. 

Bo reached in his pocket and produced an envelope. He handed it to Caroline, who studied the letter with a frown. Why the hell would Klaus send a letter for her? Could it be….

"Open it," Bo urged.

Caroline turned the envelope over and stared at its blank surface. "There's no writing. It isn't for me."

"He gave me this right before he had left."

She drew out the sheet of paper and unfolded it with shaking hands. Writing scrawled across the page, the ink so thick in places that it pooled in large blobs. Caroline stared at it, biting her lower lip. She couldn't even instruct herself to read it. Could it be that he was firing her? She gave Bo a small smile before she held tightly on the letter and stalked away, not daring to read it in front of him in case it was something she wasn't going to like. She waited until she was safe in one of the guest rooms, and making her way to one of the sofas, she sat down and opened the letter again.

 _Five O'clock. My study._

Caroline refolded the sheet of paper. She tried to slip it back into the envelope, but her hand shook so badly, she gave up the effort. What did he mean by it? He wanted to see her? Couldn't he have told her himself? Why did he have to waste time sending a letter to her? Or give the message to Bo for that matter? Did he not want anyone else to know about them? Was he ashamed of them knowing they had something going on between them? What would he say to her?

She fretted the rest of the afternoon about her meeting with Klaus. She worried about the precise time she should arrive, which of her spare clothes to wear, whether he would notice she was trying too hard. These were trivialities, to be sure, but infinitely preferable to dwelling on more relevant concerns. The same nagging questions occurred to her time and again, undermining her already meager confidence. What was he going to say to her? Was he really going to fire her? Why would he? She did everything he told her to. She didn't complain one bit when he gave her an entire work of one week in one day. He had made her exhausted, made her cleaned the same room thrice, barked at her for being too slow when she actually wasn't. Every thing he did, every word he had spat at her didn't make her flich, didn't hurt her one bit, because she knew he was only trying to make her go away.

" _What?" he growled at the door when she knocked on his door._

" _Breakfast is ready," she called back._

" _Bring it here, then," he replied absently._

 _There was a short silence, and she thought for a moment before she spoke again after another knock. "Your breakfast is on the table, sir. I don't think I can bring it up here." There was another moment of silence and when she realised he wasn't going to say anything, she sighed. "Mr. Mikaelson? It will get cold."_

" _Shut up! Just shut up!" he barked at her, making her almost jump back in fright. "I don't need one more word to come out of your mouth. Go away!"_

 _Caroline rolled her eyes. "I think I'm going to stay right here," she said. "And I'm going to talk a lot. I'm going to annoy the hell out of you until you get out of that room, and have your breakfast." When he stayed quiet, she knocked on the door quietly. "Do you need me to feed you, Pookie?" she gently teased._

" _I'm going to kill you, woman!" And when Klaus opened the door, wearing his most angry face ever, he started to stalk toward her and she made a quick escape, laughing all the way down. He cursed after her._

The damn man had taken one bite of his breakfast before spitting it out, directly on her face. There wasn't an ounce of regret on his face and he had began to shout at her, telling her how much of a horrible cook she was, that her name would be on the top list of the most horrible cook in the world. She had thought what he had expected to see was the pain to flash through her eyes, her lips trembling and her eyes blurring with tears, but he hadn't expected to see her thew her head back and laughed. She had laughed so hard there were tears in her like he had wanted, only it wasn't tears of pain.

Klaus didn't realise he was a fool until she had told him she hadn't made the breakfast, and watched as his cheeks had reddened. Caroline didn't care about the food he had spit on her face anymore. He had quietly ate his breakfast, glaring daggers at her as she tried to hide her giggles. She hadn't seen him after that. And that was when she got his stupid letter.

Caroline tried to get herself busy, so that she could take her mind off him. Valerie had called her, asked her when she would get back to her real work, and how much her boss kept bugging her about Caroline's whereabouts and if her illness was so serious. She had told Valerie soon. But what she was thinking about was ' _I don't know. When I have Klaus back._ ' At ten minutes to five, Caroline left her room and made her way to the study. The door was closed, and she hesitated, wondering whether to walk straight in. Deciding it was better to stay put, she knocked softly. When there was no response, she opened the door slowly, expecting at any moment to be shouted at for inviting herself in.

She needn't have worried. She was alone. It took a while for her vision to adjust to the dim light. All the drapes were drawn, save for one window where they had been left partially open. Caroline crossed the room and seated herself at the desk, facing the door where she had entered. She sat up straight, making a conscious effort to compose her features into a credible semblance of calm. If Klaus guessed that anxiety had nearly incapacitated her, he might wonder whether her lack of confidence stemmed from incompetence. She prayed it did not. The sound of the ticking clock filled the room, seeming to grow louder with each passing second—although the time didn't pass so much as accumulate, like sand in an hourglass. She could feel it pouring down on her, slowly burying her alive. Her nerves were getting the better of her. She took measured breaths, trying to slow her racing heart, reminding herself that it was just Klaus.

A door opened behind her, then closed again. Caroline turned in her chair to see. She hadn't known that another door led into the study, but saw now that it was hidden by a tall tri fold screen painted with elaborate rococo swirls and flourishes. There was movement behind the screen, as if someone seating himself in a chair, followed by utter silence.

"Klaus?" she asked, half rising from her chair.

"Sit," he spoke from behind the screen, his voice low and slightly rough, like someone with a bad sore throat. "Caroline..." He hesitated.

"Hm?" She sank onto her chair once more, holding onto the desk with both hands to steady herself.

"I would like you to do something for me." 

She heard the disembodied words, but they sounded far away, as if they came from the bottom of a deep, deep well. And rising up from the darkness below, a different voice, one she tried to push away.

"Where are you?" That wasn't the question she meant to ask. A weight pressed against her chest, making it hard to breathe. Hard to think.

"Would you? This is for our own good." 

What had he just said? She pushed up from her seat and staggered back, bracing herself against the chair to keep from falling. She had temporarily lost the sense of her own physical presence. The need to catch herself brought her back to the reality of the moment. From behind her, she felt his presence. Her breath caught; she hadn't known he was so close. She whirled. He was directly in front of her. She almost lost her footing, but he caught her in time, steadied her against his chest. Her lungs seized; she looked up on a strangled gasp. It's been a while since she had felt like this. Never had the chest against which she were pressed been so hard, never had the arm around her been so steely. Never had large hands held her so gently, or so securely. Never had her senses sighed, as if she'd found heaven. Never had her pulse sped up, never had her skin shot with heat. She stared into his eyes, blue and electric.

She realised something. Realized he was watching her intently. Realized he hadn't moved, that he'd made no attempt to set her on her feet.  
The look in his eyes was blatantly predatory and frankly interested; he made not the slightest effort to screen it, to disguise it, to hide it from her. The image that popped into her mind was of a large, powerful, prowling beast contemplating his next meal. But he made no move to seize her. He was waiting to see what she would do. She knew better than to turn. Clearing her throat, she discovered her hands were pressed to his shoulders; she pushed back, and he let her go easily—smoothly—but still he watched her.

Turning away from his eyes, her heart pounded. His arms were on her again, forcing her still with her backside against his length. "Something wrong, sweetheart?" he whispered against her ear. "I had thought this was what you wanted. You have wanted this for so long—your body against mine, once again. Does it bring back old memories? Would one night satisfy you?"

"Now, sweetheart," he almost whispered, catching her arm in his hand, as if he needed more of her wide-eyed attention. "Would you finally get rid of yourself for me? I'm being a nice man here—giving you what you wanted." He gathered her hair out of the way and leaned down, brushing his lips over her neck. She shivered. "This is what you want." He kissed her neck, trailing his lips down to her shoulder.

She felt her emotions quiet somewhat, and her thoughts struggled to answer the most pressing answer: This wasn't what she wanted.

Klaus roughly turned her to face him, and her pulse raced with a potent mix of desperation and panic, all of which blended to meet the intense desire in his gaze. She didn't know pain and helplessness marred her features, that his breath caught with the utter vulnerability of her desperation, that she was trembling with it, until he caught her small cold hands in his.

"Aren't you happy? That I'm putting my hands on you? My body against you—isn't this why you are here in the first place? _Don't you want me anymore, sweetheart?_ " he mocked coldly. She closed her eyes and held still as his hand traced a single line over her breasts beneath the fabric of her top, cupping the fullness there, measuring its softness against the hard palm of his hand. He wasn't touching like he used to. This touch—she didn't like it. It lacked his warmth and love.

" _Stop._ "

He kissed the trembling corners of her mouth, then swept deeply and insistently, filling her with the taste of alcohol and desire as he gathered her form against his warmth. "Don't you mean _more_?" Angrily, she pushed him away. "What's the matter, love? Not up for it?" Was he so desperate for her to hate him? To grab her things and leave his home?

"I'm not..I'm not feeling well."

"No?" When she failed to reply, he added, "Why don't you come closer, Caroline."

She ignored him and started across the room, focused on reaching the cabinet that held his drinks. She pulled the glass and poured some of the amber liquid into a small glass. Her hands trembled almost uncontrollably in spite of her calculated movements. Holding the glass with both hands, she took a cautious sip. The dry, flavor blossomed on her tongue, burning slightly as she swallowed. She told herself the wine would help.

"Caroline?" Hearing his voice again, she sank onto the nearest available support, a loveseat. Caroline downed the remaining contents of her glass. Then, in a desperate attempt to be rid of her unreasoning panic, she threw the glass to the floor. The delicate crystal shattered. Its bright sound drew an exclamation from Klaus.

She ignored him, instead bending forward to retrieve a triangular remnant of glass from the floor. Holding it with her right hand, she unknowingly aimed the sharp point at the fleshy pad of her left thumb, stabbed through the skin, and gouged a deep crimson line down to her wrist. She cried out in pain, even as she marveled at how painful it felt to cut into her flesh.

She held her arm away from her, transfixed by the sight of her cupped hand filling with blood.  
A chair crashed to the floor. The sound seemed distant. Everything seemed so, except the pain and blood. Then someone was standing beside her. She saw his trousered legs out of the corner of her eye, but she couldn't look at him. She couldn't look away from the sight of her blood.

"Caroline!"

The cushion beside her sank beneath his weight. A hand cradled hers. Another hand produced a white cloth and pressed it against her cut. The cloth slowly turned red as it absorbed her blood. She didn't know what she was doing? She just needed him to care about her. She needed Klaus to love her again. She couldn't stand him to hate her.

He held onto her hands as if his life depended on it. His eyes shone with fear that her hands were bleeding. When she flinched at his touch, he looked up at her. "Shh." He tried to lessened the pain by blowing on the bleeding wound. "It's okay, _baby_ , you're going to be fine. I won't let it hurt anymore."

Frowning, Caroline leaned forward and peered into the dark circles, then said the first thing that came to mind. "Why do you care?"

"You're hurt." His voice sounded rougher than before.

"I know you still care." She smiled.

Klaus' voice dropped to a whisper. "You did this deliberately?"

"I needed you to care."

He yanked his hands from hers with a violence that had her recoiling, finally frightened of him.  
"You hurt yourself just to see if I care?" His voice remained quiet, but the words were swollen with anger. He was standing now, backing away from her. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Klaus.." She started to reach toward him, sending the bloody cloth fluttering into her lap. 

"Your deceit disgusts me."

Had a judge pronounced her death sentence, it could not have been uttered with less kindness. His hand clenched into a fist. She shrank from him. But then he turned on his heel and in a few long strides was through the door, slamming it behind him. Caroline plucked the bloody cloth from her lap. Her cut had stopped bleeding. 

"Oh God. Oh God." She lay sideways, her head on the arm of the loveseat, her knees tucked against her body. Not only had she fucked up, but she might have given him another reason to hate her.

Klaus bounded up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him, then leaned back against the closed door, afraid to trust his legs to carry him as far as the nearest chair. He looked down at the blood spotting his palm and remembered the weight of her hand cradled in his clawed fingers. Why had she done it? Why had she deceived him? To see if he still cared for her? An unmanly urge to cry came over him. Instead he banged the back of his head against the door several times. Hard. The moment when she first looked at him was etched in his mind. If only he could pound out the memory.

The loud knock at the door landed directly behind his head. Klaus jumped forward from the shock of it, all his nerves on edge.

"Klaus?"

He turned to face the door, bracing his body against it to keep Ellen from barging in, knowing even as he did so that she would realised something was wrong and she might put two and two together.

"There was an accident in my study." An accident. The words slipped easily from his lips, without his thinking. He wondered, had he lied for himself or for her? "Miss Forbes—she injured her hand."

"Caroline?"

"Yes."

"Should I call for the doctor?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

She hesitated. "Will that be all, sir?"

"There's a mess, needs cleaning as well."

"Alright, Klaus."

She had turned to go. He waited until Ellen's last steps faded away and she was well out of earshot before venting his anger. He turned and kicked the door with all his strength, leaving himself with an aching foot. The pain felt good.

" _Fuck_ ," he whispered to the door, then kicked it again. " _Fuck, fuck_." This time a little louder, with another kick. It felt even better. The next kick landed hard enough to bounce a nearby picture off the wall.

"FUCK!" The tendons in his neck strained in protest as he bellowed out the curse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When she got out of the shower, the phone was ringing, and she grabbed it just as the message on the answering machine went on. She spoke into the phone hurriedly, turned off the machine, and answered.

"Are you alright?" Elena's voice sounded anxious and tense, and she instantly realised why. "I called you last night, but I guess you were sleeping." Elena had been desperately worried about about Caroline all night and she had been calling and only getting being sent straight to voicemail.

"I was tired, so I slept early."

"He worked you too hard?" Elena asked remorsefully, making Caroline rubbed her forehead. The brunette had come to terms with everything that was going on in her life and she had been shocked when Valerie had told her everything. But Elena had no idea what was going on, and she still assumed that Caroline was just trying to get him back, not working as his maid.

"You could say that," Caroline replied.

"What happened? What did he say to you? Was he being a first class jerk?" She sounded frantic, almost feeling sorry for her, but she was also angry. Angry that Caroline wouldn't listen to her when Elena told her to let him be, and she had tried to tell her that she couldn't, which was true, and now she was mad at Caroline for it.

"If you're asking me if he's been his usual self, then yes." There was a long pause, and she decided to tell her right away. "I love him, Elena. I love him so much and I can put up with his shit. He's just hurt, and I need him to realise that we can't stay apart. If we weren't meant to be, he wouldn't be here. We were giving a second chance, Elena, to right what is between us and I'm not about to lose him again."

There was an instant silent of disbelief and then she sighed into the phone. "I love you, Care, and I always supported you, but I hope he's worth it. I still can't believe you'd like him after all he's done to you and mind you, he's done a lot and he's probably doing it again."

Caroline let out a humourless chuckle, one that held sadness. "I don't care. I can take it. It's Klaus. He isn't exactly a forgiving person, and he would do whatever it takes to piss me off." She suddenly felt tired, the emotions she repressed yesterday rushed back at her and she felt drained.

"Have you told him why you did it? About his brother Kol?"

"I didn't want to do it," she answered honestly.

"So you chickened out?" Elena sounded amused, which upset Caroline even more.

"If you want to put it that way. I didn't want to come between brothers. Do you know how awful I'd feel if Klaus fight with Kol because of me?" Elena hummed a tone of agreement. "Anyway how's everything with you? How is Damon?"

"That's…that's why I called you."

"What's wrong, Elena?"

"I'm pregnant." A wave of shock went through Caroline and her jaw dropped. It took her a couple of seconds before she recovered and was able to offer her congratulations. "No, I don't want it," Elena whispered in a choking sound. "I don't know what to do, Caroline. I'm so scared. I'm too young to be a mother."

"Calm down. What did Damon say?"

Elena made another choking sound as she sniffed. "Obviously he's pissed at me. I told him I wanted an abortion.

"You did what?! You want what?!" Caroline shouted.

"I know most people would be happy and flattered about this, but I'm not one of them. Damon and I aren't even married. He proposed to me last night, and I was so scared I told him no. We can't bring a child into the world. I know the only reason he proposed was because of this baby, but I won't let him try and talk me out of anything. I'm not going to let him manipulate me."

"What are you talking about? You sound like a crazy person. This isn't a vendetta, for gods sake...its a baby made by you and him. People adjust to that. You're acting as if this is the end of the world. Listen to me, Elena," Caroline said, trying to put some sense into her friend. "This baby..it's a good thing. You're just scared right now. Don't do something stupid, and Damon loves you. You can't let fear ruin what you have with him."

"You sound like Bonnie."

Caroline smiled. "Just think about what you're doing. Don't decide anything now. Talk to Damon, please."

"Okay, I won't. I guess I freaked out a bit. Thank you, Care."

"You're welcome. I need to go now before I get late for work. I'll call you tonight. I love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye."

* * *

She hoisted the tray in her hands and made her way through, her soft shoes quiet on the carpeted floors. Ellen had told her Klaus had guests, but she didn't know who they were and she only hoped they weren't a lot of them. Caroline opened the door, realized with horror that for some reason those specific guests had taken up residence in Klaus' living room. Her insides were turning and all she could think about was ' _Why them? Why did it have to be them?_ '. She knew them, they knew her. She remembered them very well. They were Enzo's friends, the ones she had met at New Year's Eve party. _Oh my god._ What would they say when they saw her now? And to make matters worse, bitchy Rebekah Mikaelson was there. Stefan freaking Salvatore was also there. He could easily tell Damon what he saw, and Damon would tell Elena, and she would definitely get an earful from her and Bonnie.

She wanted to turn around and escape this nightmare. Was this what Klaus was hoping for? Did he do this to embarrass her? Was this payback? The only thing she was thankful for was seeing the absence of Enzo. Caroline didn't know what she would do if he was there. She had no choice. She couldn't turn and run, not without receiving the attention she was so desperate to avoid. She would simply have to keep her head down, her tongue between her teeth, and hope they never remember.

"You ought to teach them a lesson," Rebekah Mikaelson was saying, pointing her manicured finger at Hayley. "The bloody people would turn the other way when they see you. Hayley, you need to own their arse."

Caroline walked inside, making sure her hair was covering her face before she dropped the tray. Fortunately, Julian was in the act of taking it from her hands, and she quickly let him. Turning around, she began to make her way out when a voice stopped her.

"Who said you could go? Stay there until you're dismissed." She really hated Klaus' sister so much. She was still in the doorway, not moving, knowing the light from behind her would cast her face into even deeper shadows, and Rebekah gave her a disapproving grunt.

"Klaus, why is your maid hiding her face? Is there something on her face?"

"I don't know, Julian." he drawled, a faint smile on that haughty, dissipated face. "Is there something on your face, _maid_?"

She wouldn't let him see how disturbed she was. "No, sir," she replied evenly, not moving from her spot in the shadowed doorway.

"Maybe she's too ugly to look at."

"Now, Bekah, what did we say about being rude to people?" Stefan asked with a disapproving tone. The blonde scoffed at him with an eye roll.

"I, however, haven't had my chance to look at your face. Step closer. Prove Bekah wrong." She kept her face impassive as chilling panic clamped a hand around her small, hard heart. Willing herself to be brave, she stepped forward, into the murky light, and let Julian stare. There was a few collective gasps. She wouldn't, couldn't meet their gazes. She kept her hands clasped loosely in front of her, her eyes on her shoes, as she felt their eyes run over her. With luck they wouldn't notice the faint trembling that she couldn't quite control. With luck they wouldn't see the defiance in her shoulders and the murderous rage in her heart directed towards Klaus.

"Oh my god, Caroline?!" Rebekah exclaimed, then she started to laugh. "You're Nik's _maid_?" She threw the word out as if she was disgusted by it. "Bloody hell, could you sunk any more low? Is this what became of you?"

"Rebekah," Hayley warned.

The blonde glanced at her with a chuckle. "Please, don't tell me this isn't funny. High and mighty Caroline Forbes is washing dishes and cleaning the bathrooms."

"I'm sure they must be an explanation."

"What bloody explanation do you need, Stefan? She is a _maid_. Nik's _maid_. She's even more pathetic than before." Then she glanced at her brother. "Nik, could you let me have her? I'm sure you don't pay her as much as I would."

Klaus ignored her.

"Nice to see you again, Caroline," Julian said with a smile. "Lorenzo didn't tell me you were here. You still see each other?"

Rebekah jumped in with another few chuckles. "Why ever would you think Enzo would continue to associate himself with her kind? She's a maid now, Julian, and that would ruin his image."

"I'm sure Enzo wouldn't care about that."

"Oh, Hayley, you and I both know he would. That's why he dumped her arse, because he couldn't degrade himself like that. As we speak now, he's currently in Liverpool with Aurora having the time of their lives, a Caroline Forbes forgotten. He's finally back in his senses."

Caroline gritted her teeth just slightly, unable to move, as Rebekah continued to insult her.

"That's a shame." Julian said, and she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was rising from his chair. Rising, and moving closer. He put his hand on her. His large, elegant hand under her chin, forcing her face around to his. "You're beautiful, Caroline and Enzo's lost. Don't mind Rebekah. We always ignore her."

"If you're done flirting with my maid, would you let her get back to work?" Klaus snapped at Julian. Caroline turned to look at the fire in his eyes, as he shot Julian with a glare so dark, she almost shivered. She glanced down and noticed that he was gripping the arm of the chair so hard that his knuckles were white. Eyes wide he quickly released it and looked back up at her, they made eye contact for a moment before she took a step back.

"May I go, sir?" she requested quietly, eyes still downcast.

"Go? We aren't done with you yet."

"Why don't you walk yourself out, Rebekah," Klaus drawled, sounding blessedly bored.

"What? You're kicking me out?!" she shouted, her eyes going wide.

"10 seconds."

"Fine!" She got up from the sofa, her eyes shooting Caroline deep glares. "Are you coming, Stefan?" She walked past Caroline, but not before bumping her shoulders with hers, and whispered, " _You're gonna regret it, bitch._ " Stefan sighed and rose, following her out.

"You can go, Caroline." She looked at Klaus. There was a speculative expression in his dark eyes, one that was almost more disturbing than the ones he always had. She turned on her heel and left the room, closing the door very quietly behind her. The walk back down to the kitchens was a long one, and she moved steadily, silently, fighting the urge to run as if her life depended on it.

Two hours later as she swung on her heel, heading for the kitchen, she felt a sharp pain stab into her instep. There was something in her foot. She would deal with it later, when she was alone, if she was permitted the luxury of privacy. For the moment, it only hurt if she stepped on it a certain way. If she took care, she should be able to get through the rest of the evening. With so much else to worry her, a thing as little as a thorn could be ignored. She saw Klaus moved after her into the kitchen where he perched on a stool beside the island cabinet in relaxed comfort, his blue eyes following her every movement. Caroline ignored him, not in the moment to deal with him. She rummaged through the refrigerator once more to see if Ellen had the makings of a salad. Finding lettuce and a tomato, she swung to the cabinet where Ellen had always kept the large plastic container she had used for tossing salad greens.

He did not move, there was no outward sign, and yet she was aware of the alertness that galvanized him as she turned the blade of her knife in his direction. He leaned against the cabinet, his unprotected chest, with the shirt taut across its muscled width, only inches from her. If she made a movement toward him with the steel, she knew she would reach him. The thought of using the sharp knife against him had not occurred to her. Regardless, she had no stomach for the thought of slicing his flesh in such a way. But she was pissed at him. He stood there and did nothing as she got insulted.

Almost against her will, she raised her blue eyes to his dark and suspended stare. Turning the knife handle in his direction, she said, "You may as well help me. You can cut up the tomatoes for the salad." He took the knife in one hand and the tomato in the other. He still stood weighing her words, watching her, when she turned away.  
They spoke little as they ate their meal and cleared away after it. Klaus rinsed and dried the dishes as she washed them. Caroline tried not to get closer to him, but it was impossible. Once their shoulders brushed as he leaned to pick up a cup at the same time she dropped a fork. The contact sent a shock along her arm that she felt to the tips of her fingers. It suddenly seemed unreal, beyond belief that she could be where she was, alone in the house with Klaus, being nice to each other.

"Are you...alright?"

She flicked him a wary glance, discarding the impulse to ask him why he needed to know. "Fine."

"I'm sorry about my sister." Certainly, she had deceived him, had wronged him, had no doubt even reviled him. But the sight of her, called forth a clash of discordant emotions. "She won't trouble you again."

Caroline looked directly at him, her eyes wide, then spoke in a thin, incredulous voice. "Are you sorry you called them here to embarrass me?"

"No." He lifted his hand to motion her to stop, shaking his head as he did so. "You embarrassed me first when you left me after I went against my family. You proved them right about being after my money. There was no way I could prove them wrong. I broke my engagement with Genevieve. I told them we loved each other, that you were different. Do you know how I felt in front of my family?"

"I . . . I, um . . . " She bit her lower lip to stop herself from stammering, then began again. "I'm sor—"

"It doesn't matter anymore." As soon as he said it, he wondered if he should have let her apologize one more time. Sitting here beside her, he thought his indignation no longer seemed as valid as when he'd nursed his anger, alone in his room.

"Friends?"

"Just for today."

Caroline didn't care that they could be friends today and have him hate her tomorrow. She nodded, then he favored her with a smile that transformed his features and set her heart beating at a faster tempo. She wanted to laugh aloud, to cry out with joy or pain, she didn't know which, because she had been the one to elicit his smile. Not an anger, nor a frown of aversion, but a smile.

"Thank you," she spoke just above a whisper, unable to hide the catch in her voice.

He inclined his head in a frugal nod to acknowledge her thanks, afraid to speak because he feared his voice might betray his emotions even more blatantly than hers had done. After a while the silence between them grew uncomfortable. He started to speak, with little forethought of what he would say.

"You and Enzo.."

"We are just friends now. I broke up with him. What Rebekah…

"I know. Enzo isn't.."

"Yes, he isn't like that. We're just good friends now. I'm happy he's found someone who…"

He laughed lightly, a single, barely audible huff of amusement that remained trapped inside his throat. "Have you noticed that neither of us seems able to complete a sentence?"

She stared back at him, a blush rising once more to her cheeks. Then, incongruously, her lips began to twitch at the corners. She struggled to maintain control but failed, unable to stifle a giggle. Their eyes met when she glanced across at him, and the look that passed between them infected him with her mirth. As the laughter welled deep within his chest, he clamped his lips together, trying to suppress it, but with limited success. Involuntary spasms forced the breath from his nostrils in short, tortured bursts.  
Gradually, her laughter faded, his having died long before, overtaken by a sense of wonder at what had just occurred. They were both, in fact, laughing at themselves.

"It feels good," he said stiffly.

She looked up at him. Her brow furrowed with curiosity, yet she remained silent, waiting for him to speak first. He held his breath, overwhelmed by her sudden nearness. Klaus realized, uncomfortably, that he had no idea how long he had been standing before her, rudely staring.

Her worried frown vanished, replaced by a smile that warmed the temperature in the room by several degrees. "It does."

"I have to go."

He turned abruptly to leave and was already halfway to the door when her voice struck him like an arrow between his shoulder blades. "Klaus?" He stopped where he stood, waiting for her to speak but afraid to face her. He felt . . . He didn't know what he felt, only that he could not trust himself to look at her. "Well?"  
Her clothes rustled softly. Every muscle in his body tensed when he heard her approach. His heart began to race. He felt like a wild animal caught in a trap.

She had so easily reduced him to this.

Her face appeared as she reached around him, smiling and her blue eyes sparkling. "Nothing." He huffed a wordless sound by way of reply. Unwilling to encourage a further exchange, he hurried through the open door, and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was sometime later, Caroline sat up from the guest bed. That movement sent a throbbing pain up her leg. Her foot; she had forgotten the thorn. Who could have thought it would hurt like this? Pushing herself up, she turned her foot so she could look at it. The area around was red and swollen, and there was a red streak running up over the top of her foot. It was infected; there could be little doubt of that. She applied gentle pressure with her thumbs, but it did no good. The thorn was embedded. It was going to have to come out, and she needed something sharp.

She rummaged in her bag, searching for a straight pin, anything that might be pressed into use. There was nothing, nor was there anything in the drawers that she slid quietly open and shut. The bathroom held basic supplies, but nothing sharp. She tried to think where she could find a first aid kit, they could probably be something in there that she could use. The problem was, she didn't know where it was. Scarcely breathing, moving with care, she left the room and limped along the hall. As she passed the room where Klaus was inside, she resisted the impulse to glance in at the door.

Her feet carried her to the nearest bathroom, where she was hoping she could find the first aid kit. She didn't want to bother Klaus with it, fearing that the little peace treaty they had going on right now would be shattered. She opened the first cabinet, and with a sense of triumph, she pulled it out. Without warning, a hard hand closed on her shoulder. Klaus whirled her around and scooped her into his arms.

"God! It's you!" she exclaimed.

"It's Klaus, but God is fine too. Who else did you expect?" came the hard reply. He swung around, striding toward the hall.

"I didn't. I — Klaus, no!" The last cry came as he shouldered into his bedroom. "Drop me down. Klaus, drop me down please!"

Reaching the bed, he dropped her upon its surface. The fall jarred the handle of the kit she still clutched in her fingers. He hovered above her there, the muscles in his arm slowly tensing. She jerked away from him. He lunged after her, and with that violent movement, the first aid kit teetering on the foot of the bed tumbled to the floor. He went still, then with a curse, he sat up and his dark gaze moved from the kit on the floor to Caroline's flushed face as she lay beside him.

"What," he said with an expressive gesture, "were you doing? First aid?" He rose a brow. "What do you need it for, Caroline?"

She scrambled away from him. "You didnt have to be dramatic. All you had to do was ask," she snapped. "I was taking the kit back to my room to find a needle." He raised a suspicious eyebrow, making her roll her eyes. "I have an annoying thorn in my foot, Klaus. Now stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you think I'm going to stab you with it or something," she informed him. "which is ridiculous cause it's a fucking needle."

"Don't swear." It was the second time she raised her eyebrows at him. He stared at her, his dark gaze moving slowly from her golden curls to the reddish color on her cheekbones. A muscle corded in his jaw as he shifted his gaze to her feet that were tucked under her as she hesitated, ready to run away from the room if It came to it. "Show me."

"What, no!" she exclaimed, sliding from the bed to get far away from him. She put her feet on the floor, and immediately winced, silently cursing him for making her step on the thorn.

" _Yes."_

"No!"

" _Yes, Caroline._ " He came up from the bed, a tall figure wearing only a pair of blue pants and light shirt. "I want to take a look at it. So help me, Caroline, If I have to do it the hard way, I will, but I would rather not be forced into it," he said.

"Oh, really?" she snorted. "no thanks."

"No thanks? You want me to leave it alone? If you think I'm going to let you neglect it to the point where I'll have to take you to a hospital, then you are mistaken. If you haven't forgotten, Caroline, I'm a busy man."

Her mouth opened and then snapped shut. Caroline`s eyes flashed in annoyance and she snapped, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of it myself. I wouldn't want you to take me to the hospital. Besides, it's nothing serious."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"You won't let this go, right? Might as well just give you what the hell you want." She had the feeling once more that if she didn't give in to his request, they would drag the argument longer than necessary, and her aching feet was getting uncomfortable. It was his stupid smirk and arrogance that told her it was useless to attempt to evade him. She sat down on the bed with a grunt, acting like a child who had been scolded. She crossed her ankle on her knee, turning her foot to him. Klaus went to one knee on the ground beside her, his fingers warm and gentle as they probed her instep.

"Okay," he said. Straightening, he moved into the bathroom, returning in a moment with a bottle of alcohol, and some bandages. He placed them on the bedside table, then scanned the contents of the kit. He found what he was looking for, her eyes taking in as he grabbed a needle. Without looking at her, he stepped to the bedside table, opened the bottle of alcohol, and plunged the needle into it.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Caroline asked him, her voice shaking a little.

Klaus looked up at her. "No. Let's just hope I don't make it worse or acidentally push the thorn deeper," he sounded so serious and honest that she almost choked on her own spit.

"What!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding, Caroline." She didn't realise the moment she lifted her hand and swatted his arm playfully. The action made Klaus pause and Caroline felt her cheeks flushing, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. "Do it again," he dared her, but she looked away and bit her lip.

Gee, what was she thinking?

"Lie back down."

"What?" She stared at him, her blue eyes wide.

"Lie back down and put your foot on my knee. I can reach it better that way, and you won't have to watch what I'm doing."

"Watch what you're doing?" she repeated, a little bit suspicious. "What will you be doing? You aren't going to do anything, Klaus."

"I am. I won't be able to get it out unless you lie back down," Klaus told her. "Now stop arguing with me and just do what I asked."

"So that you`d enjoy sticking a needle in me and watch me squirm."

Anger leaped into his eyes. "No! I —" He pulled himself up short. When he spoke again, all expression was gone from his face. "I swear to God I would hold you down."

"You know what? Forget it." Caroline attempted to get up, but Klaus push her back down on the bed.

He glared at her. " _Lie down._ "

The pain in her foot was almost unbearable. She wanted the thorn out, and the sooner the better. She trusted him to help her, but she didn't trust him enough not to make it painful. Her stubbornness was not going to get her anywhere, so she might as well let him try. Besides, he was more stubborn then her. Giving him a look of threat if he so much as hurt her, she would have his head, as she lay back down on the bed. Klaus shook his head in amusment, and sat down beside her, picking up her ankle, as he set her foot on his knee.

"It won't hurt much."

"It's a little late to worry about that, don't you think?" she said, speaking of something entirely different. Caroline almost kicked herself for her lack of self control. Why did she have to say that? To remind them of the wedge between them? Fortunately for her, Klaus hadn`t heard her, or he was trying to ignore what she had said. Probaby the latter.

She felt the pricking of the needle against the tightly held skin of her instep. A shiver ran over her as the steel of the needle touched the thorn.  
"It's deep," he said. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I forgot about it," she replied.

"You forgot about- " Klaus shook his head in disbelief. "Why are you so stupid?"

"Excuse me?" Caroline unclenched her gritted teeth enough to add, " If you weren't so busy making my life impossible and making my blood pressure high, I could have remember."

"If I remember correctly, you put yourself in the situation."

Caroline made no direct reply, asking instead, "How is it going there?"

"I got it ou- Hold still!" He snapped when she tried to lift herself up. "I`m just about done." She felt the sting and smelled the iodine, followed immediately by a soothing application of ointment. Over this, he placed a white gauze. His movements were quick and sure, as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I don't remember you taking classes," she said, a tentative note in her voice. "You're really good at this."

"Thanks," he replied. "Let's say I have had a little experience. Rebekah and Kol used to get into a lot of dangerous activities."

Her mouth thinned at the mention of her least favourite Mikaeson. "I guess I should be grateful then." Klaus did not answer, and Caroline realized how ungracious her comment sounded. She tried getting up, but he pushed her back down again, much to her annoyance.

"Stay still."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yes, master." Klaus leaned to put one arm under her knees and the other across her back before he got up to his feet. "You don't have to-"

"Quiet."

"I can walk," she protested as she found herself in his arms. "I really can walk, Klaus." There was a shadow of nervousness in her eyes as he carried her from the room and down the hall.

"Can you imagine what am thinking right now?"

"I don't want to."

His mouth curved into a smirk as he stared deep into her eyes. "Wise girl," he said with a hint of self-mockery edging his tone. Klaus pushed open the door to the guest room and walked inside with her. Gently, he laid her on the bed and walked into the bathroom, returning a moment later with two white tablets. As he held the medicine out to her in the palm of his hand, Caroline eyed it skeptically.

"What is that?"

"Aspirin."

She raised a brow. "Is it?"

"No. I'm giving you something that would kill you, and when you're dead, I'm going to dump your body in the ocean where no one can find you," Klaus answered, holding out the pills to her again.

"Good thing I made sure you would be the first suspect if I ever went missing or end up dead." She flashed him a teasing grin.

"Prepared, are you?"

She nodded. "Anway, I don't want it. I'm really okay, not experiencing any kind of pain."

Klaus rubbed his fingers on his forehead, looking stressed and tired. "Do you feel you have to object to everything I say and do, or do you just enjoy being stubborn, Caroline? If you're afraid of being drugged, I'd assure—"

"Well, you said it not me," she interrupted with a shrug.

"—assure you If I wanted to knock you out, I would have chosen a stronger tablet and push it down your throat before you know it," he retorted, his eyes angrier than ever. "Take it. I don't need to hear your complains for the rest of the day."

"And here I thought you were just trying to be nice and didn`t have a reason for doing it," she spat, masking the hurt she was feeling at the moment. She actually thought he still cared about her well being, but once again, he had fooled her. He only cared about himself. "Can you stop being selfish for one day in your life, and actually do something for someone other than yourself?"

Klaus stood looking down at her a long moment, the muscles standing out in his face. Then abruptly he stepped to the bedside table where he set the glass of water he had in his hand down with a thud and placed the aspirins beside it. Caroline bit her lip, an apology at the tip of her lips.

"Go home," he said quietly, before moving his gaze away as he made his way out of the room.

"I`m sorry," Caroline muttered under her breath, wishing she could have had the courage to say it out loud to him.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Caroline shouted, walking into their apartment before closing the door behind her. Usually when she walked in saying that, Valerie would come greeting her but this time around, it was quiet. Too quiet, until she heard movements and noises coming from Valerie`s bedroom. "Hey, Val—Woah! Holy what are you guys wearing?"

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets at the sight of Valerie, Nora and Mary Louise wearing the sluttiest dresses she had ever seen, but they looked so hot on them. They had all gotten dressed up and Caroline tilted her head, trying to remember if they had informed her about going out tonight, or a special occasion happening.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?"

Nora chuckled. "We're going clubbing. Figured we could use this night to have fun," she said, excitedly.

"What? And I wasn't invited?" She faked being hurt.

"Don't be riddiculous, Caroline," Valerie replied. "We were waiting for you, but if you had came back twenty minutes later, we wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, we wouldn't have waited longer. Mary Louise wanted to go and we would have called you to join us. But we knew you would have said no if we hadn`t waited for you."

"Nora, I did not! If I remembered correctly, you were the one who wanted to leave already. You said and I quote `Let's go! I don't want to miss anything. Caroline can join us afterwards`."

Nora glared at her girlfriend. "Can you ever keep a secret?" Mary Louise laughed, shaking her head.

"Fine. Give me ten minutes to get dress," Caroline said, rushing out of the room to hers. She was so excited to go out tonight, figured she needed a fun night as well. It took her fifteen minutes to get dressed, and another five to walk out of her room. When she got out of her room, she twirled around for them and the girls whistled, and commented on how drop dead gorgeous she looked, and how crazy she would make the guys tonight. The cab dropped them off at the club.

"See anything you like, don't hesitate to take it," Nora said with a giggle, as they stepped out of the cab.

Mary Louise elbowed her. "You have a girlfriend," she reminded the brunette. Her and Valerie laughed as they hooked their arms together. The club was crowded, the music was beating and the floor felt like it was shaking from the beat. The lights were dimmed, but you could still make out the features of people.

They made their way towards the bar, and ordered four shots before Nora dragged Mary Louise to dance. Caroline looked around, her body swaying from the music. She glanced at Valerie who downed another shot of tequila.

"Go dance, Caroline."

"I can't very well dance alone," Caroline replied with a chuckle. Before Valerie could open her mouth, a hot guy with a French accent asked her for a dance and she slipped away with a giggle. "Another shot, please," she told the bartender who nodded with a smile.

"Hey."

She turned her head around to a good looking guy with dimples and for some reason, her mind instantly went to someone, but she quickly shook herself out of it. She was here to have fun, and she wasn't going to think about anyone but herself.

"Hello." She gave him a flirtatious smile, flipping her hair aside.

"I'm Kevin. Would you like to dance with me?" he asked, offering his left hand to her.

"I'm Caroline and yes, I'd like that very much." She placed her hand on Kevin's and she let him drag her down to the dance floor. Nora lifted a thumbs up when she saw them, and Mary Louise gave her a wink. Kevin wrapped his hand around her waist, and their bodies swayed together with the beat. Caroline threw her arms around his shoulders.

"You're a good dancer."

"So are you," he whispered back with a lopsided grin. Smiling, Caroline turned around, so her back was pressed to Kevin's front. She lifted her arm up and caressed the back of his neck as they moved to the beat. His grip on her waist tightened and she could feel the harsh breath that was blowing on her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as the music flowed through her. And the moment she opened her eyes, she saw him. It didn't take her a few second to recognize him.

Her heart gave a little pang. He was sitting at the VIP section, his gaze directly on her. His eyes were flashing red, His hands were clenching and unclenching. He looked livid, he looked like a wild tiger who was ready to jump on his prey. Caroline didn't know what to do, and why she was suddenly feeling guilty. She could barely breathe, could barely take her eyes off him. He had always caused this reaction out of her. Klaus was seething, she knew that. Caroline gulped, willing herself not to rush out of the club.

Kevin's arms tightened around her waist, crushing her body against his, and that got a reaction out of Klaus. He smashed the cup he was holding and jumped up from the chair, ignoring the confused and worried glances his friends sent him. He was making his way over to her, and her heart nearly gave out because he was looking really angry. Furious. He had a wild look on his face and she wouldn't be shocked if he ended up killing Kevin, so she removed his hands from her waist and moved out of his arms.

Klaus` hands gripped her wrist and pulled her to him, the same time Kevin huffed out an angry breath and spat, "Dude, what the hell?" He grabbed her other wrist, dragging her away from Klaus. It was the worst thing he could do right now.

"Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. Her," Klaus said coldy, his words slicing through her heart. Kevin could see how deadly he looked, or he chose to ignore it but he was really stupid.

"No, I think—" Klaus punched him on the face before he could complete his sentence, and before Caroline could check and see if he was okay, Klaus was dragging her out of the club.

"Klaus, let me go! This is the second time you are—" Her words died down when he whipped around and glared at her. She kept her mouth shut and let him drag her to the dark alley, and he was pushing her against the wall. She gasped when her back hit the wall and his eyes bored into hers. It was his eyes that fascinated her, they looked so dark and angry. It looked so hot on him. He breathed harshly as he continued to stare at her.

"Klaus—"

" _Shut_. _Up_."

And she did. She let him stare and she did her own staring. He was still breathing hard, his body flushed against her as if they were conjoined twins. His eyes were swirling mad; his heaving breath testament to his anger. The veins in his neck were protruding and his nostrils were flexing with every angry intake of breath.

"Klaus, look, I don't know why—"

"You don't know?" he whispered harshly. Caroline gasped when his fists slammed on the wall, directly close to her head. "Did you enjoy dancing with him? What's next? Was he going to take you back to his place and fuck you all night?"

Her face hardened. "Fuck you," she seethed, stepping more closer to him. His warm was pulling her close to him.

"I already did," he voiced, low and angry. Caroline gasped and she lifted her hand to slap him, but he gripped it in his hands and smashed his lips down on hers. And damn…

She

Stopped

Breathing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Breathing heavily, holding her squirming body prisoner as he pinned her against the wall, he snarled, "You listen to me, woman: you're mine! I'll not share you and, you better get that into your head!" Klaus' mouth came down hard on hers again and his lips crushed hers as he stamped his possession on her startled mouth.

This was no sweet kiss between gentle lovers; it was angry and desperate and full of a dark passion that overrode all thought. Klaus kissed her as he had never kissed another woman in his life, demanding that she respond, that she feel the same primitive emotions that lacerated his very being. And she did. After that first stunned second, Caroline no longer shocked at his outburst; she strained against him, her lips as hungry and insistent as his, her hands clutching his shoulders as if she would never let him go. She wanted this. She wanted him.

Blind with need, he lost himself in the wine-sweet intoxication of her mouth, kissing her again and again, heedless of anything but the woman in his arms and her wild response to him. His hand slipped to her breast and he cupped that small weight, urgent desire flaring through him at Caroline's soft moan of pleasure.

The sound of footsteps ended the moment as if it had never been. Klaus dragged his mouth from Caroline's and peered through the darkness. Someone was coming. Cursing himself, wondering where his wits had gone, he drew back away from her. The light of the moon reflected her. She was as aroused as he, her eyes full of sultry promise and her mouth half parted as if waiting for his kiss. Breathing hard they stared at each other, desire swirling thick in the air between them, and it gave him some comfort to know that it was not all on his part. The sound of the footsteps jerked his attention away from Caroline and he looked in the direction of the sound, trying to focus his thoughts.

"Go," he ordered her. "Leave."

"Klaus.."

"I said leave!" He whipped around to send her a menancing glare that had her stomach twisting with hurt. "That was a mistake. It would never happen again." And that was her cue to leave. She nodded, quickly walking past him to avoid him seeing the tears that rolled down her eyes. She didn`t intend on going back to the club, so she hailed a cab and left.

Klaus was still tensed. He had just kissed her, what a foolish thing he had done on his part. Not only had he done that, but he had also been possessive over her. He cursed himself. He didn't think it would have affected him when he saw her with that man, but he had only seen red. His heart acted without thinking. The heart that won't stop loving Caroline Forbes. Blast her! She'd won this time, he thought angrily, but the next round would be his. He would not let himself fall into her trap again.

Lucien appeared out of the darkness. He hadn't missed the noise of the departing footsteps and, cautiously approaching Klaus, he glanced in the direction of the fading sound and murmured, "Trouble?"

Klaus jaw clenched. "Nothing I can't handle," he muttered.

Lucien brow rose, but he said nothing as they both leaned against the wall. "You found anything?"

He shook his head, disappointment leaking into his voice. "I didn't. And before you ask, yes, I looked into it but it was a dead end." Grimacing, he added, "The man is highly trained. Every time I'm close to catching him, he slips right through my finger. I'm completely helpess, Lucien, and I have never felt like this before."

"Maybe it's because you have never went up against your father. Maybe you should tell her."

"Tell her what? That my cold and evil stepfather blames her for ruining his business, and hired someone to hurt her?" Klaus snorted, looking away to stare at the buildings on the street. "I can't do that. I don't know where to start."

"You can start by telling her the truth. About everything. You love her, Niklaus."

"I won't put her at risk. I chose her safety over my happiness. You know how ruthless Mikael is, and you know I'd do anything to protect what's mine," he said. "I have to stay away from her as much as it kills me to. Lucien, I love her. She's the reason I wake up everyday, and she's the reason I'm still breathing. Do you have any idea how much it cuts me deep to be a complete arse to her? How much it pains me to see her cry?"

Lucien stared at disheartened that Klaus hadn't found the man Mikael hired or at least a clue of some sort. He'd known that his task wouldn't be easy and the odds were against them finding him so easily.

"Confronting my father would put her in more danger. He still thinks I'm not aware of what he's doing, and I would like to keep it that way. But what if Elijah hadn't heard him talking that night?" His voice changed to a panicked one. "Caroline...Caroline would have needed me, and I wouldn't have known."

"Well, it's a good thing she's close to you now. You can keep an eye out for her. But Rebekah.."

"Rebekah won't say anything about seeing Caroline in my house, if she knows what's best for her," Klaus said.

Lucien smiled, then. "I admire Enzo, for giving her up for you. I always knew he was one of the loyal ones."

Klaus had to agree with Lucien about that. "Caroline still thinks it was just a coincidence we found each other here. What she doesn't know is that I've kept her at my sight for months. I never intended her to see me, but I couldn't stand being in the shadows for long."

"Well you seem to be failing at your job," Lucien observed idly.

Klaus sent him a narrow look. "And what precisely do you mean by that?"

"You and Caroline were all over each other tonight," Lucien said with a smirk. "Oh, don't think I didn't see you, or the looks you kept sending each other. The sexual tension between you, my friend, was presence all night."

He stared ahead into the darkness. "I forgave her, you know, for leaving me. I'm glad she got away in time. But it's getting hard being around her."

"Stop worrying for one night, Klaus. You want her, then have her. Stop torturing yourselves. You can still be with her and Mikael won't know about it."

Klaus sent him a look. "I'm not taking any chances. It's better this way." Silence fell for a few minutes before Klaus asked, "What's our next step? I don't think Mikael would leave clues about the man he hired. Elijah couldnt acquire the phone number that the man uses to call my father." He thought for a second. "But I do know he uses another phone. One he always carries with him, but it would be hard to get hold of it."

"But it's alright for now, as long as he doesn't know where Caroline is. We would find him before he gets to her. If he's planning on finding her, it'd take him a while before he does. But we need that phone." He cast a considering glance to Klaus. "Are you positive Kol searched everywhere in his room?"

"Yes, I'm positive," Klaus said, dryly. He heard the note of doubt in Lucien's voice and didn't blame him; if their positions were reversed, he'd be doubtful, too. And would want to inspect Mikael's room himself. He knew Kol searched everywhere, he wouldn't have lied to him if he still wanted Klaus to forgive him for being the reason Caroline left in the first place. Klaus studied Lucien and could almost see his brain turning over ways to get inside Mikael's room to make his own search. Wryly, he asked, "You're going to break into his room, aren't you?"

He had the grace to look guilty. "It isn't that I doubt Kol…."

"You won't find anything," Klaus said. "And, in the interest of fair play, this time Elijah will run interference for you with Mikael and keep him at bay while you're busy in his room. Just make sure you don't get caught, Lucien." Then, he smiled gratefully. "Thank you, for doing this." Lucien looked as if he'd like to ask more questions, but the subject was dropped and the two men turned to a new discussion.

* * *

She was shaking. Her entire body was shaking, and for what? Every time he made some movements, her body shook and she became alert. Caroline was on edge, she was waiting for him to blow up on her all morning, but he did no such thing. She was trying to stay clear of him but he was always there. Then why did she decide to knock on his door and invite herself in his room? What was the need to seek him out? Couldn't she have waited a bit more time? She couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm surprised to see you here today," she said politely, ignoring the jolt of half pleasure, half panic his presence caused.

He lifted his head from the newspaper he was reading and regarded her with an odd expression. "It's my house," he said levelly. "I didn't think I'd need permission to be in my home."

"Sorry," she muttered, shocked that he wasn't yelling at her for barging into his room uninvited. "I..I think we should talk." She'd lain awake half the night trying to come up with a logical reason for Klaus to react the way he did last night, but absolutely nothing occurred to her, except for one theory that made her entire body tingle. Dreading the next meeting with Klaus, she had hoped to postpone the confrontation with him for as long as she could and intended to keep well away from him. She had, she thought miserably, of course failed to do so. He had called it a mistake, but she knew how he felt now. He could lie all he wanted but she knew he felt the same way as she did.

"I have said everything I wanted to say," Klaus said, gazing back at his newspaper. "I don't think there's anything we need to discuss. But if you think that isn't true, write it down and we'll see if I get back to you." He turned another page, completely ignoring her now.

She tried to rouse a healthy anger, tried to tell herself that she didn't come here to have him dismissed her like she was nothing, but even anger failed her this morning. The strain of dealing with his unbothered self, the amount of dogged courage it had taken for her to walk upstairs and the terror she experienced walking into his room had all taken their toll. Exhausted from a restless night, frightened of being rejected once again and what he might do, she felt as helpless as she ever had in her life. Not even in the horrible days she spent at Mikelson Inc. She was, she admitted, at her lowest time. And like an avenging goddess, she was waiting for answers Klaus could not give…dared not give.

She cast him a quick glance from beneath her lashes, her heart quaking just a little at the sight of those cool blue eyes and taut mouth. She knew that expression and she knew that he would not be dissuaded from his chosen path. Her spirits sagged. Things could never be easy between them. Just when she thought they had made progress, one thing or the other changed. She really loathed his mood swings. She really loathed that he wasn't giving her answers. She deserved an explanation, she admitted fairly…but he had none to give her.

Unaware that Caroline's expression reflected her inner turmoil, Klaus fought against the insidious urge to comfort her, to let matters rest. He knew in his very bones that, whatever her reasons for dancing with that man was nothing to her, and it had only been jealous rage that had prompted his actions last night. She clearly wasn' trying to hurt him in any way, but he did hurt her. He knew she was afraid. Not afraid of him but of how painful his words might cut her.

Caroline could be stubborn, infuriating, and utterly maddening, but she was no coward. He never questioned that unarmed and alone she'd face a pack of ravenous wolves defiant and unafraid, ready to fight to the death. Yet she was frightened now; frightened of his mere words which seemed to be the only thing that would hurt her in the world. Though he tried to hold onto it, the last remnants of his temper faded and a fierce desire to ruin his father who had caused that look in her eyes—because it was his fault Klaus was hurting her— overrode every other emotion. Except that of comfort, he thought ruefully. At the moment his arms ached to hold her and he wanted to let her know that she still had him. He was still the man she knew.

Furious with himself that she could so easily distract him from his purpose to stay away from her and her thoughts, he growled, "Do you still need something?"

His tone of voice brought her chin up and she said angrily, "Don't talk to me like you don't care about me, Klaus, like you're not always thinking about me." Caroline took a couple of more steps toward him. "I'm trying to understand you. Please, help me understand. Why do want to hurt us?"

Klaus stared stonily at the words in front of him. Damn Caroline. Why couldn't she rage and rail at him like any other woman would have? But, oh, no, he thought dispiritedly, she had to keep talking, shooting down his defenses and making it so much harder to resist her. He wanted to pull her to his chest and pour out everything, knowing that while she might be shocked and appalled, perhaps even frightened, at least she would know why he was doing this.

For a moment, he was comforted by the knowledge that he would finally not be able to continue this act, but then he took a deep breath and pushed aside the treacherous emotions that threatened to swamp him. His jaw firmed. For her own good, he could not involve her any more than she already was, but he also knew that she would not give up until she had at least some of the answers. He half smiled. Stubborn didn't even begin to describe Caroline Forbes. She would keep at him until he told him something. Could he tell her why without creating more problems? Did he dare?  
He looked at her, his eyes meeting hers. Her gaze met his steadily. It was all a matter of trust, he thought painfully, and there was no one she trusted more than him—even if he was jerk sometimes.

Before she could change her mind, she leaned forward and said swiftly, "I'm not going to stop saying this: I want you." Something dark and dangerous moved at the back of Klaus' eyes, making Caroline glad that he was reacting to her words. "It's always been you. It's your face I want to see every time I wake up, it's your hand I want to hold everyday. It's your arms I want to be in when things get bad, it's your hushed words I need whispered in my ear. It's those eyes I need to look at me with love again, and it's those lips I want to kiss mine with."

" _Fuck it_."

Her eyes widened when he came charging at her, grabbing her shoulders roughly before his lips came down hard and hungry on hers, his hands on her upper arms, pulling her against him. There was no thought of denial in her response, her mouth opening beneath the onslaught of his, heat rising through her as his tongue delved deep. When he lifted his mouth from hers, she moaned in protest, unabashedly seeking his lips.

He huskily muttered, " _Yes. I want you too._ "

Caroline saw the change in him, saw his eyes darken, recognized the curve to his mouth and, half eager, she closed her mind to anything but the knowledge that tonight she would well and truly become his. Her body tingling in anticipation, when he reached for her she fairly launched herself into his arms, her mouth eager for the touch of his and what would come. In a second, her clothes was whipped over her head and tossed onto the floor; his joined it almost immediately and then she was jerked back into his embrace.

Warm flesh met warm flesh and Caroline trembled at the sensation of her naked breasts flattened against his chest. His mouth was insatiable, his kisses more and more urgent as he laid her down on the bed. She jumped when his hand closed over her breast, the gentle kneading, the caressing thumb at her nipples sending spirals of hot longing through her.

Klaus had meant to take his time, but he'd been bedeviled by dreams of holding her, making love to her for far too many nights to go as slow as he wished. Telling himself he'd be more tender, gentler the next time, he ravaged her slender body with his mouth and hands. Those tempting little breasts called to him and his lips dropped lower and, with a groan, his hot, searching mouth fastened onto a nipple.

Caroline arched under his touch, the sensation of his warm tongue curling around her nipple unbearably exciting. Her fingers clenched in his thick, blonde hair, pulling his head closer, reveling in the intimacy of the moment. She was full of longing, aching, yearning, burning to become one with him. His mouth worked magic against her breasts and heat cascaded through as his teeth lightly scraped across her sensitized skin. When his hand drifted to the thatch of curls at the junction of her thighs and she felt his fingers exploring the soft flesh he found there, she moaned, surging up against him, inviting, begging for deeper penetration.

A fierce smile of satisfaction crossed Klaus' face when his finger sank slowly into her and he found her wet and ready. He wanted to play, to explore, but he dared not. He was so hard, so aching and full, that he feared if he did not take her, he wouldn't last any minute. He shifted, sliding between her legs. His hands holding her hips to his liking, his lips fastened on hers and, as his tongue took her mouth, his swollen member slowly entered her. She was tight, her inner flesh slick and warm against him. He looked very dark and dangerous as he loomed over her and his blue eyes smoldering with desire.

His mind was clouded, drowned out by the feel of her soft body beneath him and the primitive desire to seek release from the mating hunger that clawed and screamed through him. He shook his head, trying to concentrate, but he couldn't; her body singing its siren song, desire drumming so wildly in his veins that it drove all else out of his mind. His eyes closed and his mouth closed demandingly over hers as he withdrew slightly and thrust himself back fully into her. Pleasure jolted through him and he was lost. Again and again, he plunged into her, each stroke coming faster, deeper than the one before, his hips moving in an ancient, urgent rhythm, frantically seeking to prolong the pleasure, yet demanding the sweet release, the scarlet oblivion.

" _I love you_ ," she whispered.

He stilled with wide eyes, and Caroline panicked, pulling his lips down on her again as she started to move against him. The first shock of his taking filtered away and, with every stroke of his body, a fire, a desperate ache, grew deep in her loins. Her body no longer her own, she was swept up in the moment, her hands sliding to his driving buttocks, and she caressed him, urging him on, wanting, wanting, oh wanting she knew not what. A spiral of pleasure, pleasure so sweet she cried aloud at its intensity, exploded through her and the world spun away.

Her cry was his undoing and Klaus gripped her hips tighter to him and with a low groan, he thrust in once more, allowing ecstasy to take him where it willed. Except for their labored breathing, the room was very quiet as slowly, reluctantly, Klaus slid from her body. He lay beside her a moment, then, saying nothing, rose from the bed. Heedless of his nakedness, he walked into his bathroom.

Half dazed by her body's ardent response to Klaus' lovemaking, small aftershocks of pleasure still radiating through her, Caroline watched him disappear into the bathroom, her gaze mesmerized by his form. She shivered with delight as she remembered the feel of his lips on her breasts, the sensation of his body moving over hers. But all too soon, reality came crashing back and she jerked upright, ready to leave before she get kicked out. His reappearance startled her as he walked back into the bedroom and, before she could stop herself, she shrank back against the pillows of her bed. He halted and stared at her for a long minute before he continued toward the bed.

The silence was so loud in the room Caroline thought her head would burst from the very lack of sound as Klaus continued to stare. Caroline wished desperately that he would say something. Say anything. Rail at her. Hurl accusations at her. Anything. Just when she thought she would scream to break the oppressive silence, he spoke.

"It...isn't a mistake."

And that was it. That was what he had to say before he walked back into the bathroom and shut the door. She knew it was her time to leave. Her hands shaking, she gathered her clothes and quickly dressed, walking out of his room so fast she almost tripped.

What the hell just happened?


	10. Chapter 10

_**For sim.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _I slept with Klaus_.

By the time three o'clock rolled around, every surface in the kitchen was shining. The oven was sparkling, inside and out, and the floor was so clean that you could eat your food off it. And she did all of that cleaning to get her thoughts away from what happened. Keyword: tried.

 _I slept with Klaus._

So she slept with Klaus, no big deal. She had done it a couple of times. What was the problem? _Yeah, what is the problem, Caroline_? _I slept with Klaus_. And God did it feel so right...and so good. She almost came just thinking about it. He was finally admitting he wanted her, and she had to go and blurted that she loved him. She almost smacked herself for that one. If she hadn't distracted him from her words, he would have pushed her away, called it a mistake and he would have left both of them hot and bothered. Klaus would have walked away and she couldn't have that.

 _It's not like he didn't kick you out of the room afterwards._

Caroline had to agree that wasn't what she had expected from him. Then what did she expect from him? Did she think he would tell her he loved her too, pull her into his arms and whisper how much he loved her all night? _Definitely not getting kicked out of the room_. She guessed she should be a bit happy that he had said it wasn't a mistake. That was some sort of a progress, right?

 _His mouth was insatiable, his kisses more and more urgent as he laid her down on the bed._ Focus, Caroline. Could she really focus when all she could think about was his lips on her, rough and hard. _His mouth worked magic against her breasts and heat cascaded through as his teeth lightly scraped across her sensitized skin._ She had forgotten how talented his mouth was. God, the things he could do with them. Caroline shut her eyes and tried to calm her beating heart. Really, now was not the time.

She set about filing the dishwasher with plates and cups from Klaus' breakfast earlier, trying to occupy herelf with work so she wouldn't think about anything else but that. _Again and again, he plunged into her, each stroke coming faster, deeper than the one before, his hips moving in an ancient, urgent rhythm, frantically seeking to prolong the pleasure, yet demanding the sweet release, the scarlet oblivion._ Those flashes kept coming every time she tried not thinking about it. Caroline set the dishwasher going and started cleaning down the stove, which she made a mess of.

Her thoughts turned yet to him again. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he also thinking about her? Had he changed his mind about her? Regretted what happened between them once again? No, not that, she reassured herself for the hundredth time. He wouldn't call it a mistake. He had told her, and he meant it, she was positive.

It was around six she was getting ready to leave home. The sky had darkened, a sign that meant it was going to rain any time soon and Caroline didn't want to be caught up with it. She wanted to be home before it did. When she collected her things, her eyes drifted to something on the table. She knew she shouldn't snoop around Klaus' things, it would really be unprofessional but something told her that she had to. And Caroline was glad she did, because it was really important. They were important documents he had left behind as he was in a hurry earlier. She knew they were important, she had heard him talking about it on the phone.

Caroline wasted no time and called him on the phone but it went straight to voicemail. She tried a couple of times before she gave up, and decided to call his office instead. His secretary mentioned he was out having business dinner. She noted down the name of the restaurant Valeris before dropping the call. Grabbing the files and her coat, she walked out of the house, suddenly forgetting that it was going to rain anytime soon.

After paying the driver, she got of out of the taxi as she tucked the files under her coat. It had started to rain then, and she hurried inside the restaurant. Caroline had no intention of going inside, she thought it would be best to give them to one of the waitresses to take to Klaus, but she remembered they were really important and Klaus wouldn't risk anyone getting their hands on it. When she asked for his table, she was directed to a private table. There wasn't any sort of doubt and she wasn't suspicious about it. Why would she ever doubt this dinner was about business or not? But the minute she got a glimpse of him, her heart torn.

It was something Caroline Forbes didn't really need to see, thought it was all over with Genevieve but she had been lying to herself all this while. While she was pinning after the man she thought deserved her, here he was, laughing and smiling at a pretty brown-haired woman. She watched as the woman giggled over something he had said. Klaus said something back, placed his hand on top of her hand, and the woman grinned in return. She didn't need to see more. Her heart was pounding so fast, her eyes had became blurry with tears and she was beginning to feel faint. Caroline didn't how she managed to get out of the restaurant in one piece, wasn't aware of the waiter asking her if she found Klaus, or the hard rain that had started to fall on her.

 _He's with a woman_. _After sleeping with me, he went straight to another woman_. Did the woman know he was cheating on her? Or was he cheating on Caroline with the woman? _Why would he cheat on you? You were never going out_. Tears fall down on her eyes as she walked on the street, not aware of where she was going or the consequences of being in the rain would get her.

She didn't realise she was heading back to Klaus' house, her legs having a mind of its own and took her to the place she felt like was a home to her. Because where ever Klaus was, she was home. She wasn't far from the gates when she heard a car coming fast up behind her.

 _Splash!_

Caroline stopped in shock, muddy water dripping down her face. The person hit a puddle at the side of the road and gave her a muddy-water drenching. She gritted her teeth together, dragging her hand down her face, clearing away the muddy water. Her eyes fall in on the taillights of the red car, realising that it was slowing and turning into the Klaus' house. She growled and picked up her pace, heading for the car, waiting for the gates to open.

She was mad. She was soaked and mad. Not a good combination. But before she could confront the person, he drove in and the gates closed. Caroline's hands were balled into fists. And she honestly felt like she could cry. She input the code into the keypad and wait for the gates to open again. She walked through the gates and up the drive, stomping the rest of the way to the house, her shoes squelching.

As she approach the house, the front door was opened, and Klaus was standing there, looking all dry in his dark jeans and white shirt. He looked hot—as much as she hate to admit it. She hated that he was a good-looking bastard. That woman probably thought he looked so gorgeous and glad that he was hers. Jaw clenched, hands balled at her sides, she came to stop in the doorway.

He held out a towel and Caroline looked at it before meeting his eyes. He blankly stared at her and gestured for her to take it. It was then Caroline asked herself why she was back here in the first place.

"Dry yourself."

Though his voice was little more than a whisper, the force in it sent a new shiver slicing through her. His face was but inches from hers, so close that every feature except his eyes blurred before her, and for a moment she feared she would kiss him.

"Dry yourself, Caroline," he repeated, leaning over to grasp her arm. "You're going to get sick."

"Let me worry about that, Mr Mikaelson," she answered evenly, jerking away.

Klaus' lips curled into a frown and he looked confused. "Mr Mikaelson?" Then he smiled knowingly. "Oh, Caroline. Come inside, and we'll talk. I don't want you to get sick."

"No, thanks."

"I'm going to get you out of your wet clothes and into bed. I'm not going to let you go home when it's raining."

"I don't know who died and made you the boss of me."

"I am your boss, Caroline." He caught her beneath her arm again and lifted her. "Please, shut up and let me dry you, and then we can talk about what you saw at the restaurant." He pulled her with him to his room much to her annoyance.

"There's nothing—" Her words died in her throat when she sneezed. "Shit."

He stood before her with a concerned look on his face. "I told you so."

And then she felt his fingers on the lacing beneath her arms. "Klaus, no," She protested, stiffening too late. But he pushed her forward over his arm, and pulled the wet shirt roughly over her head. When his hands went to take off another piece of clothing, she struggled furiously, twisting and kicking at his legs to no avail. She didn't want him to touch her with the hands that had probably touched the other woman.

Pinning her against him with one arm he stopped to glare at her before he growled, "Stop it. I'm not going to let you get sick." And as tall and strong as she was, she was no match for him. Even as she tried to stop him, he managed to remove all her clothes, then she was naked.

Deep shadows chased across her face and her eyes reflected the light eerily. His eyes traveled from her face downward hungrily, taking in what he would have again. His mouth went dry as his body warred with his rational mind, demanding the ease of his desire. Blood pounded in his ears as the heat flooded through him. With an effort, he forced his gaze away. His voice, when he spoke, was strained, betraying the turmoil within him.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" He released her, walking to his closet to get her one of his shirts. She didn't fight him when he put the grey shirt over her head, didn't fight him when he got a towel and dried her hair. Klaus pushed her toward his bed. "Sleep, okay?"

"Who was she?" she questioned quietly, as she scrambled beneath the warmth of his covers.

"The woman?" he countered. "A business associate. Maybe if you had looked a little bit closer, you could have seen the gold band on her finger."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed." He smiled at her flushed face. "You don't have to be jealous every time you see me with another woman. I won't ever go out with any woman, Caroline. Trust me on that."

"Will you go out with me?" she asked.

"Sleep."

It was not until she heard his footsteps fade that she let herself smile. Still shivering, she burrowed into the depths of the bed, feeling the warmth left from his body. And for that a traitorous gratitude crept over her. Although the chill ebbed from her bones, she was still slow to sleep. With nothing but silence, she lay on her side, staring up at the ceiling.

And yet as she absorbed the heat left by his body, she could not deny the aching loneliness she felt. She could not deny that, there was that within her that longed for him to be here with her. But as the fatigue in her body gradually overtook the agitation of her mind, it was Klaus' blue eyes that gazed at her and his strong arms that held her. And it was the heat he'd left in his bed that warmed her. In the end she wrapped her arms around his pillow, feeling again the hardness of his body against hers.

It was the sound of her coughing that awakened Klaus from his sleep. He paused, thought he had imagined it but she coughed again. And again. Klaus jumped up from the sofa and walked up to the bed.

"Caroline?" he murmured, moving quietly to the bed. Her lack of response compelled him to reach out a hand and touch her cheek and her forehead. She was burning up with fever, he thought. He got a bowl of water and a fresh bundle of towels from the bathroom. Caroline was mumbling incoherently by the time he returned to the bed. She looked at him strangely when he sat beside her and tried to press a cup of water to her lips.

He spread a wet linen across her brow. Soaking another cloth, he began to bathe her throat and body in an effort to reduce the fever, all the while speaking soft, soothing words to calm her. She raved on in disjointed sentences that made no sense to him. Bathing Caroline's body didn't seem to have as much effect reducing her fever as he had hoped, and Klaus fretfully changed tactics. He was new to this, never taken care of anyone in his life. He grabbed the shirt she was wearing and took it off. After dribbling cool water over her chest, he spread a wet cloth over it and left it there.

He did the same for her lower torso, covering some bits part of her, though in truth he was no more concerned about her nakedness than she was. He was too upset to think of such a trivial matter when he was far more intent upon getting her well again. The cooling compresses were soon warmed by the heat of her body, and once again he addressed himself to sprinkling her down and laying on freshly dampened towels. Klaus was leaning over her and reapplying a wet cloth to her forehead when she drew her breath in sharply and opened glazed eyes to stare at him.

Klaus had no idea if she recognized him or not, but of a sudden he found both his arms seized in her grip. A smile slashed across her features as she drew him down on her chest.

"Feels awful…"

"Yes, I know," he replied as he tried to pry her fingers loose from his arm. He managed to lay the cloth over her forehead, but she was trying to remove it. "Stop, Caroline. It will help with the fever." She lifted her hand to touch him.

His attempts to brush aside her hand seemed to amuse her. "Hot all over," she rasped. "I wan' get up. Hate feelin' like this."

"You're sick," he stated, trying to penetrate her fevered trance. "You must rest. Now lie back and let me take care of you, sweetheart."

"You're so beautiftul, Klaus. Why don't you want me?" she asked, as her eyes blurred with tears.

"Of course I want you, love," he gently said. "Don't talk anymore."

"No," she whined. "You don't wan' me. You mean to me, Klaus. I don't want you to be mean. Don' you 'stand, I love you so much."

"Shh."

The next few hours an agonizing torture for Klaus. At times, Caroline recognized him and was aware that they were in his room. She would eat and let him try to keep the fever done with barely a complaint, but then her fever would start rising again, and she'd be drawn back into delirium. Though Klaus wanted to take her to the hospital or call a doctor, she firmly refused. She had asked him to take her home instead, but he didn't want to do that.

Ellen didn't even bat an eyelash when she found Caroline on Klaus' bed and he was taking care of her. She offered to do it herself, so that Klaus could go to work. The thought of leaving Caroline even for so short a time was unbearable. Work could wait, this couldn't. Instead, he stayed by her side, ate the food that was brought to him without being even remotely aware of its taste, and worrying about Caroline. She wasn't getting any better. He didn't want to lose her, the thought of it kept him so worried he thought he would lose his mind. When he managed to close his eyes, it was beside her, for he knew if Caroline took a turn for the worse during the night, he'd become immediately aware of the change while lying next to her.

In an effort to get her well, Klaus was trying to force a liquid into her mouth and would often press a cup to her lips and urge her to sip the water. When she sought to turn aside, he gently scolded her for being obstinate and declared her own words back to her: "Stop being stubborn, Caroline. Drink."

"Why won't you let Ellen take care of me? You look awful. I wonder who's the sick one between us." She had asked one time when the fever had gone a bit down and she was able to talk.

Klaus smiled down at her and murmured considerably more sweetly than he had ever done, "In sickness or in health, huh love?"

Caroline snorted. "We aren't married. We haven't promised each other anything."

"We fight like married couples, and you are always here. _We had sex_. We might as well be."

"Are you set on tormenting me?" she asked gruffly.

"Never," he retorted, teasingly. "I'm only trying to get you well again, so I don't have to attend your funeral."

"I don't want you to see me like this. I know I look horrible and unattractive," she complained, as she tried to cover her face.

Klaus chuckled, dropping her hand from her face. "Considering you had seen me at my worst as well, I'd say we are even, Caroline. You remember when I was sick and you took care of me?"

She scowled. "Oh, you mean the time you were being a first class douche? I remember."

Gazing down at her, Klaus allowed his lips to curve coyly as his eyes glowed back at her. "I wasn't so bad, love."

"Wasn't so bad? Sure. If Satan isn't bad, then you were definitely not bad too, Klaus."

"Why, thank you."

By the next few hours, he sensed that a crisis had come. Caroline's fever escalated sharply, and her delirium became more intense. When he felt her skin, he was led to hope that it might be a slight degree cooler than before, but he couldn't be certain. Taking no chances, he cooled her down with wet towels until he was at least assured that the fever was no higher than it had been earlier that day.

Mentally and physically drained of strength by his fretful worrying throughout the day, he nestled close against her back and found his favorite area to rest his hand, feeling pleasantly reassured by the strong, sturdy heartbeat beneath her palm. He closed his eyes and let himself be swept along into deep, blissful sleep.

* * *

 _ **How was it?**_

 _ **TBC**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hiya, I finally get to update after so long. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

A warm titillating wetness drew on his neck while a hand moved under his shirt, searching for more. Following the urging pressure of his dream woman's hands, he relaxed back on the pillows and welcomed her. Her naked body was covering his and the blunt probing of a blazing softness against his flesh was only one more caress he willingly accepted. Then something just dawned on him, bringing him up off the pillow.

Klaus passed a hand over his eyes as if to wipe the sleep from them, but this was no dream. This was Caroline, feverish, dazed and thoroughly engorged with lust as she guided herself along his shaft and before he could manage to come up with words, she was moving against him.

His harsh breathing rasped near her ear, sounding thunderously loud, while her own quickening gasps seemed to be torn from the inner marrow of her being. She kept rocking against him with increasing intensity until he was moaning for some release. The intensifying hunger within him became almost insatiable, driving him to a kind of wildness that made him dig his nails into her back, but not enough to leave a bruise. Then he caught his breath in surprise as he felt the first pulsing waves of bliss begin to wash over him. He was greedy to savor it all and he began to writhe beneath her until they were straining against each other, forcing every pleasurable sensation that could be wrenched free to rush in a series of sizzling, scintillating ecstasy.

Caroline felt a feverish warmth filling her and welcomed it, clasping her Klaus' tautly flexing buttocks as she lifted herself up to him so the feeling wouldn't be lost or wasted. Gradually her thrusts slowed, and she relaxed against him.

"Klaus, don't leave me…" she muttered against his neck.

His arms slipped around him. "I won't, sweetheart."

He held her close to him, aware of the thudding of her heart and her breath tickling her face. Klaus didn't know how long he lay there. His eyelids were sagging closed when he felt her move away. Turning on her side away from him, she huddled under the covers and immediately began shivering.

"Cold," she mumbled. "So cold."

Fear spiraled through him, but when he rose up behind her and laid a hand to her forehead, it seemed definitely cooler. He sighed in relief and then glanced down at himself in some surprise. When did he got out of his shirt and pants, he couldn't remember. She must have done that while he was asleep. Had he been so tired that he didn't hear anything?

He tried to leave the bed, so he wouldn't disturb her anymore, but she reached out a hand to halt him from leaving. For a moment he stopped moving, gazing down at her beautiful face, feeling closer to her than he had ever had in a long time.

Much in awe of this tenderness, he knelt beside her and lightly kissed her ear, her cheek and her mouth. From under heavily weighted eyelids, Caroline stared at him in a daze, and with a smile, Klaus sat back down, making no effort to hide the emotions his eyes conveyed as her gaze ranged over his face slowly. She lifted a hand toward him, but with a sigh, she closed her eyes and sank again into a heavy sleep.

 _Get better._

His fingers brushed her forehead in a loving caress, and a sigh of relief broke from him as he found her skin much cooler than it had ever been. The fever was gone. Already she seemed to be resting easier and deeper. Caroline stirred slightly, her lips moving. He bent closer, hardly daring to breathe. It seemed but a spiraling thread of sound that issued forth. "Klaus...never meant to leave. It hurt to leave you. Please, don't hurt me anymore…"

Gloom settled in, thrusting a sharp pain through his heart. He remembered exactly what he had done to her. Nor would Caroline ever forget it. Would she believe him if he tried to explain he had done everything for her safety? Perhaps, if he told her, she'd be inclined to think he was only trying to make an excuse for his actions. Or more rightly, perhaps, insist that they continue right where they left off, and if Klaus did care about her safety, he wouldn't back her on that.

Did that mean she would leave? Would that push her out of his life? Painful as it was for him to consider that it might not end well on his part, Klaus reaffirmed his intent not to stop her from doing just that. Better to let her think it was just a silly excuse than to see anything happen to her. After all, she was his life. And as painful as it would be for him, he thought he could let her go more easily if she eventually started to resent him.

 _Argh_. Klaus ran his fingers through his hair as he looked down. He couldn't continue with the thought, for his heart grew cold even as the idea formed. _Why do you want to go back there, Klaus? Why do you want to make the same mistake again?_ _Why do you think Caroline wouldn't believe you? Why do you think she would care about your father?_ He had forgotten this was Caroline Forbes he was talking about

 _Tell her. Tell her everything._

Would he? He would. Though his decision filled him with trembling disquiet, he grew more dedicated to it with each passing moment. With no other thought in his mind but to allow Caroline to decide if she would be with him and risk his father finding her, or disappear from his life again.

He had just finished the thought when he recognised Ellen's footsteps in the door. She knocked softly and asked if he needed her for anything or if she should go.

"Caroline's fever has gone down," he called through the door. "She's going to be just fine. Thank you, Ellen."

"You rest up too, Klaus. You need it."

CAROLINE resumed back to work that allowed no uncertainty to remain in anyone's mind that she had fully recovered from her fever. Neither could she look at Klaus in the face without feeling embarrassed for something she didn't remember, but his smirk was all it took for her to guess what had occurred between them.

The past days, for the most part, were lost to her. Yet something had happened which she could neither define nor deny, and for some obscure reason it all seemed connected to Klaus. What could it be? Her befogged recollections seemed distantly detached from reality, yet she was inundated with glimpses of him taking care of her and an awareness of him nestling against her back, his body pressed tightly to her and his legs snuggled beneath hers. At least that much she guessed was true.

Yet fragments of more sensual impressions flitted through her mind, seeming so real that she could almost have sworn they were true. Still, they were so equally farfetched that she could only accept them for what they were. Illusions! _What the hell did she do? What else didn't she do?_

But he took care of her, something she would have laughed at if someone were to tell her two years ago. Klaus Mikaelson, first class asshole, went out of his way to take care of her, Caroline Forbes, out of the goodness of his heart. She could barely remember what happened, but she knew he had been there. All the time, and her heart warmed at that. Was she finally getting to him? A smile took over her face and she placed her hand over her racing heart.

She didn't hear him came up behind her. She just reacted when someone tapped her on the shoulder and she swung the pan directly to his head and he was quick to dodge. Her hand brushed over the cups that was behind her when she clapped a hand over her mouth in shock.

Klaus was trying not to smile largely, his dimples showing, making him look more breathtaking than ever. He didn't seem to care how nervous he made her be as he took a couple of steps back. "Well, you've certainly made a mess of my kitchen," he said, eyeing the pieces of glass scattered around.

Caroline kept her face carefully averted, but that didn't seem to keep him from seeing the faint of red on her cheeks as she responded softly. "I didn't mean to."

"No, but you meant to hit me with that pan, didn't you?" he said, amused. "Is this what I'd get for taking care of you when you were sick? Do you have to abuse me?"

"You sneaked up on me. I didn't think it was you." She grunted. "That was rude, by the way."

"You were far too deep in your thoughts to hear me call your name. I was being nice, alerting you of my presence, but I guess that was too much for you to bear. What's troubling you, love?"

"Me? Nothing is troubling me. I'm perfectly fine." Klaus raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "I mean...yes I'm fine." Caroline looked away for a second, biting her lips before glancing at him. "Did something happen?"

He moved away to grab an apple, taking a bite out of it with a smile. "Define something."

"Klaus."

"Well, sweetheart, what didn't happen." He teased, licking his lips and her eyes moved toward them.

Making a valiant attempt to appear calm, Caroline inquired, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

He looked at her closely, but again he saw only her imperiously held profile. Had he imagined a thickness in her tone? "Because, I have been with lots of women, Caroline, but you're the only one that is beautiful inside and out."

"You must have been with a sizable number, Klaus," she surmised coolly, refusing to look around. "Should I express my gratitude for your kind words?"

A giggle was wrenched from Caroline as she saw his expression. Dancing away to a safe distance, she turned and, pointing at him, dissolved into laughter. "I'm kidding. Don't worry your little head, I was internally jumping with joy. I just didn't want you to know how happy that made me feel." She smiled one last time before she left the kitchen. His footsteps followed her to his living room, finding her as she tried to vacuum the room.

"I don't want you to do that anymore," he said, taking it away from her. Caroline tried to grab it, but he leaned forward, catching her hands in his warm grasp, speaking her name with a soft, musical inflection it had never had before. "Caroline, I don't want you to work for me."

"What? Did I do something?" she asked, her voice low. She tried to pull her hands away, but he would not allow it.

"You didn't."

"Why not?" She let her breath out slowly as she gave up the uneven struggle. "I suppose you are going to say my assistance isn't needed anymore?"

Klaus shook his head. With his thumbs, he massaged her palm with a movement curiously gentle and soothing. A smile moved over his face, lighting his eyes. "It is actually, just not this way. Let's do something now, Caroline." His dark gaze was fastened on her with a narrow look of interest.

"Like what?"

"Something simple. Like a walk. You need it after the days you've had."

Caroline wasn't about to turn the chance of being with Klaus. When she got her shoes and slipped into them, they left the house. As the afternoon advanced, it was growing hotter; it was already past the stage that could be called warm. They had walked for twenty minutes in silence, neither of them trying to start a conversation because the silence was better. The silence meant they didn't have to be talking to enjoy each other's company.

Another five minutes, they found themselves back home again, but Caroline announced her intention of spending the rest of the morning sunbathing. After being cooped up in a room, she wanted more than a fresh air. Klaus applauded the idea, falling in with it immediately and with every sign of good humor. Dressed in only her denim shorts and crop top, armed with sunglasses, sunscreen, her book, and her towel, Caroline settled on one of the chairs.

Klaus, in his black shirt and blue jeans she remembered vividly from the day before, positioned himself beside her. They sat unmoving, without speaking, soaking in the molten sunlight.

"When do you intend on using your sunscreen?" he questioned out of nowhere. Coming from him, it was an odd question.

Drugged with heat, it was a moment before she could bring herself to form an answer. "I don't think I need it."

"You will end up like a pink shrimp."

She stole a glance at him before closing her eye. "I promise I won't ask you to take me to the hospital." She had almost decided he had let the subject drop when she felt his hands on her face, smoothing across the bridge of her nose and the bones of her cheeks.

Her eyes flew open. She met his dark, smiling gaze as he leaned over her. Before she could speak, he said, "Sunscreen."

She could attend to the protection of her skin as he thought she should, or she could lie where she was and accept his ministrations. It was the treacherous urge to do the latter that made her take the tube of sunscreen from his hand. Satisfied, he lay back down, locking his hands behind his head as he watched her.

His appreciative gaze traveled over her curves. When she substituted the tanning lotion for the sunscreen, he followed her movements as she rubbed it over her arms and shoulders and along the length of her torso and legs.

"Would you like me to do your back?" he asked, his tone dulcet.

"I can manage," she answered with a smile. She did, too, though not without difficulty. Her chore completed, Caroline lay back down. The scent of her lotion hung in the still and humid air.

"You smell like….." he drawled with a thought. "..good enough to eat."

The tone of his voice seemed to vibrate through her. Keeping her voice casual with an effort, she said, "You are welcome to use some of my lotion, if you like."

"I don't think I need it," he answered, a silky note to his voice.

It crossed her mind to treat him as he had treated her, by applying a sample of the sunscreen. She was by no means sure that he would object, as she had, to being anointed with lotion, however. He might even enjoy it.

The quiet between them lengthened, disturbed only by the sound of moving cars. The sun bore down upon them, bringing a flush of heat to their skin, running like fever in their blood. And then from the man beside her came one soft-spoken word.

"Chicken." There was something in what he said, she had to admit, though she gave no sign that she had heard.

 _Sleep here tonight._

That was what he had said earlier and Caroline couldn't believe she agreed to it. It took her a couple of minutes thinking about his offer, and he only had to add please and the tone of his voice was enough to make her nod. She didn't know why she agreed to it.

Afterward, Caroline showered and shampooed her hair. Before she left the bathroom, she pulled on her shorts and top once more. She combed the tangles from her hair, then left it to dry naturally, only raking her fingers through it now and then to speed the process.

She wondered where Klaus was, and what he was doing. Though she could not hear him moving about, she was almost certain he was somewhere nearby. It didn't matter, of course. She would be glad of a few hours' respite from his constant presence, if he would allow it.

She threw herself down on the bed and picked up her book. By furious concentration, she was able to become involved in the story after a time. Slowly, as the effect of the sun and the warm water of her shower wore away, she began to grow cool. The air conditioning was certainly more than effective, for beyond the drapes at the window, the wearing heat of the afternoon could be sensed.

Rising from the bed, she turned the bedspread down, then lay back down, slipping her feet and lower legs beneath it. She picked up her book again, but her eyes felt grainy and raw from her sleepless night and the sun's glare this morning. She turned her book face down and let her lids fall, pressing them tightly closed.

A booming sound echoed over the house. Caroline opened her eyes. The light in the room was dim, bordering on darkness, and the air stale. From her stiffness, and the heaviness that clung to her mind, she thought she had been asleep for some time. Once more the thudding boom rolled over the roof above her. It was going to rain. Despite the time she had been asleep, she did not feel rested or refreshed in any way.

Shaking her head, she sat up and slid from the bed. She threw the spread up over the pillows and tucked it under them, then smoothed out the wrinkles. Pausing in the task, she stood listening, thinking she heard the rain already, but there was another sound. She thought it could be Klaus and having no intention of interrupting him, she went back to bed.

He didn't know what time it was. Klaus had been asleep in his study for less than an hour when the noise intruded, tearing him from a drugged sleep. He sat up, blurry-eyed, and stared around him in the darkness. It must have been a hell of a noise to have roused him—he'd taken more than enough to ensure that he'd sleep like the dead. Then he shoved a quick hand through his hair and crossed the room as he crept out of his study.

He froze where he was, just paces inside the night-darkened hall. The cold air felt thick with the sense of an unseen presence. Sure of it, he glanced about as he picked his way forward. He didn't feel or hear anything. Nothing moved.

Yet he was certain someone else was around. Carefully trying not to make any sound as well, Klaus scanned the deeper shadows as he hastened his footsteps. He spotted a dark shape slip around the corner, heading to Caroline's room. A ghostly figure began to materialize out of the shadows, clearly a man, for he was too big to be Caroline.

Klaus stared, his eyes narrowing. Whoever the man was, he wasn't up to any good. His protective instinct felt the throb of a heartbeat, stirring the air.

"Who's there?" he demanded sharply. "Stop!" He sprinted after the man who had turned and was running towards the exit. Furious, he kept running and before he could leave the house, Klaus grabbed his shoulder and hurled him back. The figure came into view.

He had never seen the man before.

"Who are you?" he hissed as he held him by the collar, pushing him against the wall. "Why are you here? Answer me!"

"I..I.." The man didn't bother to disguise the panic in his voice.

"What are you doing here?! Are you here for Caroline? Is that it?!" Klaus shouted. "Did my father sent you?" The man opened his mouth and closed it, confirming what Klaus believed.

"Are you going to kill me?" The man demanded hoarsely.

"Oh, most definitely," he responded. "That's never been in any question. But if you're asking me if I'm going to kill you now, I'm afraid not. Tell me, how did you find her?" His eyes narrowed.

When the man stayed quiet, he punched the wall near his face. "Answer me! The sooner you talk, the easier it gets for you."

"I..I followed her. I thought this was the perfect opportunity to grab her."

His heart took a punch from the man's response. But he wasn't going to lose his head right now. He pulled the man and shoved his fist right into his. Grabbing his collar again, he glared at him.

"I'm going to let you go," he said icily. "But you tell Mikael that he's not going to touch Caroline. _She's mine_ , and no one gets to touch what's mine."

Her beautiful smile. Her melodic laugh. Her blue eyes that gets you hypnotized with one gaze.

Caroline Forbes was his, and his alone. It was the fire in her that set his heart ablaze. It was her light that brought him out of his darkness. It was her love that had changed him for the better.

And his father wanted to take away the only good thing in his life.

" _Go._ And if you come back here, I'd kill you myself. Leave now!" He pushed him, and the man tumbled down before he lifted himself up and ran out of the house.

Klaus released a heavy breath and leaned against the wall, lifting his hand to place it directly in his heart. He closed his eyes and counted one to ten.

 _Mikael._

His hand curled into a fist and his eyes darkened with rage that was flowing through his body before panic set in. If that man had succeeded, he would have lost her. He would have lost Caroline. Klaus knew his father, knew when his set his mind on something, he doesn't rest until he has it.

Now he wanted Caroline, and he was going to take her from him. He knew death was not what Mikael had on his mind. His goal was to blackmail him, to turn him into his own puppet. He knew Klaus would do anything to keep her safe...even if it meant going away from her again.

 _He would suffocate without her._

The panic he felt and the idea of losing her set him on the move again, rushing to his room. He grabbed a light bag and put some of his clothes and important things inside. He was rushing about the room, trying to get things done as quick as possible.

Taking his bag and wallet, he quickly went to the room Caroline was sleeping in. He walked inside and placed his bag down, kneeling down in front of her. He caressed her cheek lightly, trying to wake her up.

Her eyes slowly opened and when she set her gaze on him, her mouth formed into a smile. She brought her hand and placed it where his was.

" _Hey_ ," she muttered, sleepily.

He didn't smile back.

She lifted herself up when she spotted his worried face. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "We have to go, love."

"Go? Go where?"

He took hold of her hand and helped her get out of bed. She was surprised when he pulled her into his chest, burying his face in her neck. It took him a minute before he pulled back and she realized his eyes had gone red.

"Klaus," she whispered softly. "What's the matter?" She was scared because he looked worried, and when Klaus looked worried, it was bad.

"We have to go, Caroline. Pack your bags. Please, I'll explain later. We'll get your passport from your flat, and don't tell anyone about it."

She nodded and did as he asked. She quickly gathered her things and left the house with him. Klaus opened her door and she got in, putting on her seatbelt. He got inside and turned on the engine.

"What about Ellen?"

He glanced at her before hedrove out of the house, replying, "I left a note."

Judging from how fast he was driving, she felt like he wanted to get away so quickly. _What was he running away from?_ When he packed in front of her apartment, she opened the door and was about to get out when he stopped her.

"Do it fast and quiet."

Leaving behind another set of friends was hard, but she knew that she couldn't say no to Klaus. She would go wherever he wanted her to go. She packed a light bag like him and grabbed her passport, quickly scribbling down a note to Valerie.

 _ **I had to go. I'll talk to you soon.**_

 _ **I'm sorry and I love you.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Caroline.**_

Klaus smiled at her when she got back inside the car. He watched her put on her belt, a smile still on his face.

"What?" she asked.

He didn't say anything.

"What?" she asked again. "Is there something on my face?"

He chuckled, his dimples showing. "I can't believe I'm whisking you away at night again. Is this going to be a habit?"

She laughed, remembering the time he had made her go with him on an adventure that wasn't planned. "It's a bit exciting," she admitted. "So tell me, what do you have in mind this time around?"

"Let's get married, Caroline."

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
